MLP: Flechas de Cupido
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: A veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, ya que para toda acción hay consecuencias. Especial atrasado de San Valentín.


**Este es un fanfic especial de San Valentín de My Little Pony, San Valentín es una época feliz donde puedes estar con aquellos que amas y que te aman a ti, ya sean amigos o tu alguien especial. Este fanfic lo voy a hacer… algo muy fuera de mi zona de confort, si no entienden a qué me refiero con eso se los explicaré al final, mientras tanto disfruten del fanfic. Y antes de empezar quiero pedir disculpas, se supone que este fic iba a subirlo en San Valentín, pero el trabajo y la escuela me ocuparon, pero aun así decidí terminarlo, pues a todos espero que hayan disfrutado su día de San Valentín.**

* * *

**Flechas de Cupido**

El día de los corazones y los cascos; 1 de los días más especiales para toda Equestria, donde ponis pueden estar con sus ponis especiales, amigos y familiares. Algunos pueden salir con sus parejas a pasar todo el día juntos, darse regalos ya sea flores, chocolates, una que otra joyería, algo que muestre materialmente el cómo te importa, pero lo más importante es cómo te importa en el corazón. Nuestra historia inicia en la escuela de Ponyville, donde la maestra Cheerilee daba la última clase del día a los niños.

"Reacciones químicas… están en todas partes, lo son todo" –explica- "nosotros mismos ponis, somos una serie perpetua… de reacciones químicas, todo es química" –sigue, y mueve la mirada, dirigiéndola a todo el salón adornado con las típicas decoraciones de San Valentín (o día de los corazones): corazones de papel, carteles que dicen "feliz día de los corazones y los cascos", cajitas con cartas en cada pupitre, etc…- "tomen el amor por ejemplo, ¿O qué opinan ustedes mis alumnos? ¿El amor proviene de las mágicas flechas de este angelito travieso?" –señaló detrás de ella un poster con la imagen de Cupido, mostrado como un pegaso albino, con melena rubia, alzando vuelo y apuntando a un blanco desconocido con su arco y su flecha, cuya punta tiene forma de corazón- "Jajajaja, yo francamente no lo creo, lo siento Cupido, aunque la magia reina en Equestria, el amor es una sensación, cuando alguien se enamora, son descargados químicos, reaccionan con el cuerpo y voilà, la amour" –dijo lo último en francés y los niños ríen- "ahora díganme ustedes, alguna otra reacción química que nos sostiene, ¿Qué es otra cosa de lo que los seres vivos ansiamos?" –suena el timbre- "es todo por ahora mis niños, se los dejo de tarea para mañana, ah y que pasen un buen día niños"

"¿Tiene planes para hoy maestra?" –preguntó Apple Bloom lo que todos se preguntaban

"Este año si Apple Bloom, tengo una cita así que por favor, no intentes nada con tus amigas" –le advirtió amistosamente y sonriente, ya que aún recuerda lo que las Crusaders hicieron con ella, Big Mac y la poción de amor

"Ah no se preocupe, Big Mac salió de Ponyville, fue a visitar a Sugar Belle a su pueblo" –dijo la pequeña Apple en defensa propia

Los pequeños potros guardaron sus cuadernos y sus cartas del día de los corazones dentro de sus alforjas, se las colgaron en sus lomos, los unicornios con magia, y los pegasos y terrestres se las pusieron con el hocico. Todos salieron del salón al patio de enfrente donde estaban sus familias esperándolos; esperando a Sweetie Belle en la entrada de la escuela estaba su hermana Rarity.

"¡Rarity!" –la pequeña corre y se lanza a ella abrazándola- "no espera verte" –se separó de ella- "¿Y mamá y papá?"

"Ellos me pidieron que te quedaras en la boutique por el fin de semana, hicieron planes para no solo el día de los corazones, sino para Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo"

"¿Qué planes?" –preguntó Sweetie Belle con curiosidad

"Un fin de semana en Las Pegasus" –dijo con un poco notorio tono de fastidio, ya que sabe lo que van a hacer solos 4 días y lejos de sus hijas- "_muy probable que mamá regrese preñada_" –dijo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos

"Ah pues bien, tenemos el fin de semana para nosotras" –dijo Sweetie Belle- "¿Y tienes planes para el día de los corazones?"

"Mmm… no, no tengo planes" –lo dijo ahora con un tono de frustración, ya que algunas de sus amigas tienen planes y nadie la invitó, y ella tampoco invitó a alguien- "algunas de mis amigas tienen algo para todo el día, Pinkie va a planear el festival de los corazones con ese otro poni fiestero, el castaño de afro, para luego ir los 2 juntos, Rainbow fue a Cloudsdale a un show especial de los Wonderbolts"

"Ah sí, Scootaloo me dijo que Rainbow perfeccionó su Rainplosión sónica para que la onda expansiva tomara la forma de un corazón"

"Si, hasta Fluttershy tiene planes, y quien lo diría con Discord, Starlight se llevó a Trixie al mundo humano, dijo algo de una cita doble con la Twilight humana y Sunset Shimmer"

"¿Starlight y Trixie? Wow quien lo diría, pero mientras sea feliz entonces está bien"

"Si bien por ellas, lo raro es que allá no se llama día de los corazones y los cascos, le dicen San… San Pelusín o algo así no me acuerdo bien"

"Ahh… ¿Y nuestra Twilight y Applejack?"

"Ellas no sé, Applejack probablemente ande cosechando en la granja, y Twilight tal vez no tenga planes, podríamos ir a verla, pasar el día las 3 juntas, y puedes jugar con Spike" –sugirió Rarity con una sonrisa

A Sweetie Belle se le borró la sonrisa, y puso una mirada y una pose de nerviosismo, frotando el piso con lo que para los humanos sería la punta del pie de su casco delantero derecho.

Rarity no pasó de largo esa reacción de su hermana menor, y por curiosidad y preocupación dijo:

"¿Pasa algo?"

Sweetie Belle aún con el mismo gesto en el rostro, ella sonrió- "ohh… jejeje, de hecho Rarity, yo también tengo planes para hoy" –confesó

Esa confesión sorprendió a Rarity, pero luego sonríe.

"Oh ya veo, con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo"

"Eeehhhh no… ellas ya tienen planes" –Rarity volvió a poner la expresión de sorpresa– "Apple Bloom va a ir a con Tender Taps al festival de los corazones, y Diamond Tiara la está arreglando, ella le dijo que no era necesario, pero Tiara le insistió diciendo que una chica debe verse espectacular para su cita"

"Eso es cierto"

"Y Scootaloo fue a Cloudsdale con Rainbow, fue solo para ver a Rumble"

"¿El hermano de Thunderlane?" –preguntó Rarity y Sweetie Belle asiente- "tuvo que ir también a ese show" –miró a su hermana- "¿Y si no es con ellas entonces con quién?"

"Pues es con…" –dijo, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz llamándola

Ambas hermanas se dieron la vuelta al origen de la voz, ahí estaba el potro Button Mash, con una rosa en su casco corriendo hacia ellas.

"Button, llegaste antes" –dijo Sweetie Belle y Button la abraza, ella corresponde el afecto- "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Button Mash vio la rosa - "una flor, para otra flor" –dijo y se la ofrece

"Gracias" –tomó la flor con su magia- "no te hubieras molestado" –la huele y suelta un delicado "mmm"

"¿El niño Mash? ¿El pequeño gamer, con él saldrás hoy?" –preguntó sorprendida, ya que las pocas veces que lo ha visto lo vio siempre pegado a su videojuego

"Si, un día me invitó a jugar, y resulta que los videojuegos son divertidos" –dijo Sweetie Belle- "iremos al arcade, después su madre nos llevará al festival"

Rarity sonríe, pero forzosamente, ya que estaba feliz, pero a la vez no- "ah excelente, pues diviértanse" –dijo entre dientes, aun conservando la sonrisa

"Oye ¿Tu hermana está bien? La noto algo… rígida" –preguntó Button Mash, susurrando en el oído de su cita

"Si, solo está molesta porque no tiene con quien pasar el día" –dijo ella

"Oh, si así es el caso puedo llamar a mi hermano Gibson y salir los 4 juntos" –dijo Button Mash, sugiriendo hacer una cita doble entre hermanos y hermanas

"Gracias, pero no gracias querido" –rechazó la oferta amablemente- "es su cita y no quiero meterme, además los videojuegos no llaman mucho mi atención"

"Como quieras cuñada, pero si cambias de opinión estaremos en el arcade" –dijo Button, llamando a Rarity cuñada de chiste, pero a la vez de forma amistosa, pero Sweetie Belle se sonrojó ante el comentario

Ambos potrillos se fueron a su cita, dejando sola a Rarity quien tuvo mucho en qué pensar, los vio alejarse de su vista, tomados del casco delantero, y Sweetie Belle apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Button Mash.

"Hasta tu hermanita menor que ni a los 10 años ha llegado tiene una cita para el día de los corazones, eso es algo patético Rarity" –se dijo a sí misma en tono de reprimenda- "… bueno, puedes ir a ver a Twilight y ver si pueden pasar el día juntas, podría convencerla de ir de compras las 2 jijiji" –se fue de la escuela caminando de ahí después de dichas esas palabras

De camino al castillo de Twilight, Rarity paseaba por Ponyville para respirar tranquilamente después de lo que pasó con Sweetie Belle, si estaba feliz por ella, ya que ella encontró a su poni especial, vio a su alrededor, vio a todos sus conocidos pasar el día con sus amigos, y otros con su poni especial regalándose cosas entre ellos, disfrutando de una cita entre ellos, algunas parejas las reconoció, el Doctor y Derpy con su hija adoptiva Dinky, Cranky y su esposa Matilda, los Cake y sus bebés pasando el día como una familia amorosa, incluso vio a Maud Pie con su novio Mudbriar, ambos paseando a sus mascotas roca y palo, hasta incluso también vio a Lyra y Bon Bon que cualquiera con 2 dedos de frente notaría que entre esas 2 hay algo más que una amistad, sino por qué soñarían con estar literalmente pegada una de la otra estilo Cat Dog, estar felices con eso y abrazarse, o mirarse de esa manera el día de la boda de Matilda después de que Bon Bon revelara ese secreto a su "amiga". En fin, todos ellos tenían alguien especial con quien pasar el día de los corazones; pero, ella jamás tuvo suerte en el amor, cuando pensó en que lograría encontrar a su poni especial la cosa no resultaba. Recordó a Blueblood, ella siempre lo creyó todo un príncipe azul, después de todo lo decía su nombre; pero, se llevó una gran decepción al conocerlo en la gala del galope, ya que su príncipe soñado resultó ser todo un patán; también recordó Thunderlane, algo que jamás pasó, esas las superó luego de un corto tiempo; pero, hubo 1 que ella jamás superó: Trenderhoof. Tanta admiración por el unicornio tanto que hasta un altar le hizo en su boutique, pero él fijó sus ojos en Applejack, y Rarity tan desesperada por su atención que hasta dejó a un lado sus costumbres, para actuar como Applejack, pero empezó una pequeña pelea con la granjera quien empezó a actuar como Rarity, pero al final Trenderhoof se fue de Ponyville después del evento que Rarity planeó; más ella jamás lo olvidó. Hubiera seguido con su vida, de no ser que el unicornio regresó a Ponyville hace 3 meses, decidido a ganarse el amor de la vaquera rubia, y después de varios intentos fallidos, al fin consiguió que AJ le diera el "sí", y se mudó a Ponyville, yéndole muy bien como inversionista del negocio de la familia Apple, es feliz.

"_No negaré que AJ es linda, ¿Pero qué vio él en ella que en mí no?_" –se preguntó a sí misma, perdida en sus pensamientos, tan perdida que no vio que se estaba acercando a la puerta de entrada del palacio de Twilight, cuando por fin lo notó, ya se había estrellado de cara contra ella- "AUCH" –exclamó de dolor por el golpe, volviendo en si- "¿Qué henos pasó?" –dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba la cara, quitó el casco de su rostro y alzó la mirada para ver que había llegado al palacio de Twilight- "vaya debo dejar de caminar mientras pienso"

Decidió ignorar lo que le acaba de pasar y tocó la puerta del gran palacio, esperando que con lo grande que es, Twilight o alguien la haya escuchado tocar. Esperó ahí parada unos segundos, pensando que no la oyeron decidió tocar un poco más fuerte, pero a punto de golpear la puerta la vio abrirse un poco, y asomando la cabeza aparece Spike buscando a quien tocó, y ahí vio a la unicornio, al verla se sonrojó un poco, pero lo disimuló.

"¡Rarity! Amm… ¿Q-qué ha…ces aq…quí?" –preguntó tartamudeando

"Hola Spike" –lo saludó amablemente- "pues pasaba por aquí, y quería saber si Twilight tiene algún plan para el día de hoy, y si no, pues hacer algo las 2"

Spike se calmó, y comprendió lo que quiso decir- "ahh ya veo, no tienes planes" –dijo sonriente, pero borra su sonrisa- "pero lo siento, Twilight no está"

"¿Alguna reunión con las princesas, o algún problema de amistad del que no haya avisado?" –preguntó con curiosidad

"No en realidad, fue a Cloudsdale" –dijo Spike- "Rainbow la invitó a su show Wonderbolt, y la llevará a conocer a sus padres"

Rarity se confundió, no por lo de invitarla a Cloudsdale a su show, sino por lo que Spike dijo después, ¿Por qué Rainbow Dash la llevaría a ver a sus padres? No fue hasta 10seg después que se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

"Espera ¿Ambas?" –preguntó sorprendida, no pensó que entre 2 de sus mejores amigas pasara algo más que una amistad, aunque debió suponerlo, porque hace algunas semanas ambas yeguas se llevaban mejor, las veía reír juntas, almorzar juntas, entre otras cosas- "¿Cómo pasó?"

"Podría contártelo, pero no sé lo que pasó aunque… creo que Twilight tiene ese recuerdo en 1 de los cristales que adornan el palacio, espérame aquí" –dijo y cierra

**-Minutos después**

Spike regresó con un cristal en la mano, era 1 de los varios cristales que Twilight tiene en el techo de su palacio, con los recuerdos de sus amigas, se lo dio a Rarity, quien tomó el cristal con su magia y ella lo vio.

Para no alargar tanto el fic, aquí tienen el video en el que inspiré el recuerdo: watch?v=LCqYRvs8OI8

Cuando Rarity terminó de verlo se quedó sorprendida, ninguna de las 2 dijo nada, pero aún sin decir nada se demostraron el amor que una sentía por la otra.

"Wow…" –fue todo lo que dijo

"Lo sé, a veces una acción dice más que 1000 palabras, ellas 2 ya se gustaban desde antes, y es divertido porque una adora los libros y el estudio, y la otra los deportes y las competencias" –dijo Spike- "es cierto lo que dicen: los opuestos se atraen"

"Ya lo noté, pero si así son felices entonces no tengo problemas con eso" –dijo Rarity devolviendo el cristal al dragón- "¿Y a qué hora volverán?"

"Se quedarán ahí todo el día, Twilight me avisó que además va a cenar con los padres de Rainbow, y luego Twilight llevará a Rainbow a Canterlot para decirle a sus padres"

"Entonces Twilight también tiene planes para hoy, parece que todos tienen planes menos yo" –se quejó ella

Spike vio eso como una oportunidad, ya que se quedó solo cuidando el palacio mientras Twilight estaba ausente- "ah pues, para que lo sepas yo no tengo planes, si quieres puedo… hacerte compañía" –se ofreció a acompañarla

Rarity se sintió un poco incómoda, ella desde hace tiempo ya sabía del enamoramiento desde hace tiempo, más específico desde el episodio "Ataque de Codicia", cuando iban cayendo a un fin que nunca pasó Spike iba a declararse a Rarity, pero ella lo interrumpió, callándolo y sonriéndole. Fue en ese momento cuando ella supo que él tuvo un enamoramiento por ella, pensó que era una simple fantasía infantil, algo que muchos niños pasan por alguien mayor, pero lo superan con el tiempo, pero nada fue cambiando, ella sabe que algún día debe decirle a Spike que ella no siente lo mismo, ella quiere a Spike, lo ve como un hermano pequeño y un amigo, además la diferencia de edad y de especies podría hacerlos víctimas de críticas. Así que decidió zafarse.

"Gracias Spike, pero yo quería pasar el día con alguna de las chicas, ya sabes hablar de nuestras cosas, esos comentarios seguro te incomodarían"

"Tal vez, pero si no tienes planes puedo… invitarte una malteada"

"Gracias Spike, pero creo que mejor regreso a casa, no vaya a ser que Opal vuelva a rasgar las muestras de tela"

"Si quieres te acompaño"

Rarity ya no sabía qué decir, intentó buscar una excusa, cualquiera, pero decidió dejar de buscar para ella, y buscar para él- "bueno si Twilight no te dejó alguna tarea en su ausencia entonces puedes venir" –dijo ella, esperando que se encuentre ocupado

Spike iba a responder, pero recordó que Twilight le pidió limpiar la cocina, luego del desastre que hizo al preparar su pastel de gemas, y eso le llevaría todo el día.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo si tengo trabajo que hacer, lo siento Rarity, pero no te puedo acompañar"

"Lo comprendo Spike, pero gracias, ya debo irme así que… te veo mañana o a ver qué día"

Spike se despidió con una tierna sonrisa y ojos cerrados, luego cerró la puerta para seguir con lo que Twilight le pidió. Rarity suspiró aliviada, y prosiguió su camino a casa, al ver que no tendría ningún plan para hoy.

"Debí aceptar la cita doble con el hermano del niño Mash" –dijo viendo a todas partes, ponis pasando el día con sus parejas

Pero justo se detuvo cerca del ayuntamiento de Ponyville, ahí parado frente al edificio, estaba el corcel que menos esperaba ver hoy. Trenderhoof estaba ahí parado, viendo a todos lados, y mirando un reloj en su casco delantero izquierdo, con una caja redonda envuelta como regalo descansando en el mismo casco donde tiene su reloj.

"Trenderhoof, y se encuentra solo" –Rarity miró al unicornio- "puede ser mi oportunidad para que se fije en mí" –decide acercarse a paso lento

Pero mientras se acercaba lo ve mirar a un lado y sonreír- "APPLEJACK" –lo oyó llamarla alzando el casco

En efecto, Rarity miró a donde vio él, y vio llegar a su amiga Applejack con una caja cuadrada envuelta como regalo, Trenderhoof al verla le sonríe y ambos se abrazan. Rarity prestó atención a lo que dicen, sin darse cuenta de que sigue caminando.

"Feliz día de los corazones Trender" –dijo Applejack dándole la caja al unicornio

El usó su magia para tomar la caja y la revisa, le quita el listón y sin romper el papel la desenvuelve, dentro de la envoltura había una caja de chocolates blancos.

"¿Chocolate blanco? ¿Cómo sabes que es mi favorito?" –dijo Trenderhoof

"Pues un pajarito me lo dijo"

"_Yo se lo dije_" –reclamó Rarity en su mente mientras lo ve a distancia, sin saber que sigue avanzando hacia ellos, Applejack le había preguntado qué podía regalarle ya que ella conocía varias cosas de él, y le dijo que le gusta el chocolate blanco, ahora que los ve ahí se arrepentía de haberle dicho- "debí decirle de coco, él odia el coco"

"Gracias AJ, y esto es para ti, feliz día de los corazones" –dijo y con su magia le da el regalo que él tenía

Applejack tomó la caja, no pesaba nada así que dedujo que dentro debe haber algo simple, a diferencia de Trenderhoof, ella le sacó el listón de un tirón (rima XD), y rompió la envoltura, la caja es de color blanco, le quitó la tapa y de la caja sacó un sombrero vaquero color blanco, con un delgado listón negro en donde empieza la parte abultada, no se veía nuevo, más bien usado.

"Wow Trender está increíble gracias, pero un sombrero ya tengo 1" –dijo quitándose el que ya tiene puesto

"_Que grosera, yo le hubiese aceptado el sombrero sin replicar, a pesar de que no los uso, bueno no de ese estilo_" –reclamó Rarity en su mente otra vez

"Ya sé AJ, pero ese sombrero es más para admirar que para usar, pero si quieres usarlo está bien"

"¿De qué hablas?" –preguntó algo confundida

"¿Recuerdas que me contaste que en el último cumpleaños que pasaste con tus padres antes de… ya sabes, te llevaron a ver esa obra basada en tu libro favorito: el Llanero Solitario? Dijiste que te encantó, pero no pudiste conseguir un autógrafo del corcel que interpretó al llanero"

"Como olvidar eso"

"Pues lee lo que dice dentro del sombrero que te di"

Applejack dudó un momento, pero decide hacerle caso y voltea el sombrero solo para casi darle un ataque cardiaco, dentro del sombrero escrito con un rotulador estaba el autógrafo que ella siempre quiso conseguir, pero cuando supo que el actor se retiró lo creyó imposible, pero ahí estaba, decía en cursivas "Roadside Romeo".

"Oh por Celestia, Roadside Romeo, lo firmó él" –vio bien el sombrero- "¿Y este es?"

"Si, el sombrero que usó para su papel del llanero solitario"

Applejack se emocionó más, hasta daba saltitos de puntitas de sus cascos- "OH POR CELESTIA, TRENDERHOOF" –se emocionó tanto que se salió de sus casillas, y se lanzó a él para abrazar su cuello, y robarle un largo beso en sus labios

Trenderhoof se sorprendió ante tal inesperada muestra de afecto de la vaquera de la que está él enamorado, pero cerró los ojos y correspondió dicha acción hecha antes por ella. Applejack reaccionó ante eso, y separó el basó, viendo al unicornio con los ojos abiertos como platos, se suelta de él y ríe apenada.

"Yo lo siento" –dijo sobando su nuca con el casco delantero derecho- "me emocioné, es cierto lo que dicen cuando te emocionas o te enojas haces cosas sin pensarlo"

"Descuida, lo disfruté" –con su magia le coloca a AJ el sombrero que le dio

"Debió costarte trabajo conseguirlo"

"No la verdad, conozco a Romeo"

"¿De dónde?"

"Es mi padrino" –AJ puso una expresión de sorpresa- "le pedí el sombrero autografiado, cuando le dije que era para mí poni especial él no dudó en dármelo" –ambos se abrazaron, deseándose mutuamente un feliz día de los corazones y los cascos

Pero a unos metros de distancia, y viéndolos con el corazón roto estaba Rarity, con solo ser testigo de eso supo que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el unicornio de sus sueños. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no notó que seguía caminando, a paso lento, y no escuchó el grito de alguien que le gritaba que se apartara, pero fue tarde, porque Bulk Bíceps y ella se intersectaron y colisionaron, Bulk solo se tambaleó un poco; pero, como Rarity era más pequeña que el pegaso musculoso salió volando unos metros, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Todo se puso negro, no se supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Unos ojos se abrían poco a poco, Rarity estaba volviendo en si luego del golpe que recibió por parte de Bulk, sentía cómo alguien palpaba su mejilla para hacerla despertar.

"Rarity, nena despierta" –dijo una voz delicada y femenina- "anda despierta"

Rarity reconocía esa voz, despertó de golpe y se flexionó con ayuda de sus cascos delanteros, quedando sentada en el suelo como se sienta un humano, apoyada de su flanco y de los cascos delanteros. Buscó con la mirada el origen de la voz, pero le sorprendía que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, ni a su alrededor ni en ninguna parte, Ponyville parecía un pueblo fantasma, sin habitantes y un silencio total, no se oía el viento, pero le restó importancia y siguió buscando el origen de la voz; la encontró.

"… ¿Cadence?" –dijo sorprendida

Frente a ella, parada como si nada y sonriente estaba Cadence, princesa del imperio de Cristal y cuñada de Twilight, lo raro era que llevaba puesto un vestido de princesa griega color rosa mexicano, adornado con un cinturón de anillo, unas botas de metal con grabados, un collar estilo egipcio, y una corona de laurel de oro todos los adornos, en el centro del collar descansaba un rubí en forma de corazón, como el que Spike le regaló a Rarity, y estaba peinada con una larga trenza que descansa donde los humanos tenemos el hombro y cuelga frente a su collar (como el peinado de Elsa de Frozen).

"¿Qué haces aquí Cadence? ¿Y dónde henos están los demás?" –vio su ropa- "¿Y de dónde conseguiste ese hermoso vestido? Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora por favo…"

"Nena nena tranquila" –dijo la alicornio extendiendo al frente su casco sin tocarla, para que se calmara- "todo está bien, nadie desapareció, te traje aquí para hablar contigo"

"¿Hablar de qué?" –preguntó con duda y curiosidad- "y perdona que te lo diga, ¿Pero no tienes planes para el día de los corazones y los cascos? No sé con… ¿Shining Armor, o Flurry Heart?"

"Pues si… pero es en estas fechas cuando estoy más ocupada, igual si me doy tiempo para estar con mi familia"

Rarity estaba ahora más confundida que antes, Cadence notó eso, así que decidió aclarar cada duda que tuviera la amiga modista de su cuñada.

"Verás Rarity, lo que te voy a contar es un secreto, un secreto que solo lo conocen los ponis de MI lado de la familia" –dijo Cadence poniendo énfasis en que solo lo sabe su lado de la familia- "y ya que te lo cuente debes jurar no decírselo a nadie, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

"… Claro, puedes confiar completamente en mi" –dijo Rarity sonriendo a la princesa

"Lo sabía, no se podría esperar más del elemento de la lealtad"

Rarity borró su sonrisa y se confunde otra vez, después ríe con nerviosismo- "aahhh, yo soy el elemento de la generosidad, Rainbow Dash es el elemento de la lealtad" –aclaró

"… ¿Ah sí?" –preguntó Cadence, con una voz de avergonzada- "jeje perdón, es que el trabajo a veces me distrae" –rio avergonzada de haberse equivocado- "pero te lo contaré de todas formas ya que quiero ayudarte, ahora escucha bien, mi secreto: mi nombre no es Cadence"

"… Ya sé, Cadence es corto para Mi Amore Cadenza" –dijo Rarity, entendiendo mal lo que dijo Cadence

"No Rarity, no me entiendes, así no me llamo en realidad" –Rarity se vuelve a confundir ante la confesión- "bueno así si me llamo, pero es solo mi nombre de nacimiento, en estas fechas me conocen algunos por otro nombre"

Ahora la unicornio se sorprende- "¿Y cuál es ese otro nombre?" –preguntó ansiosa

"Anteros, centinela de Eros" –responde con un aire misterioso y amistoso combinados

Rarity estaba confundida otra vez, ya que no entendió nada de lo que dijo. Cadence notó eso; solo sonríe y rueda los ojos, ya que no es la 1ra vez que le pasa.

"O para ti que no hablas griego antiguo" –se eleva 1m en el aire y deja su cuerpo en vertical, con los cascos delanteros extendidos a los lados- "puedes llamarme solo… Cupido, diosa del amor" –sonríe y le guiña un ojo

Rarity, más que sorprendida ante lo que escuchó, estaba totalmente estupefacta, ¿Cadence, Cupido? Era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza, y necesitaba respuestas de inmediato, o no podría dormir bien esta noche.

"¿Tú eres Cupido, el angelito travieso que tiene el poder de brindar amor a los seres vivos?"

"No debería sorprenderte amiga, después de todo no por nada tengo el poder de crear el amor" –dijo Cadence aterrizando, después de haberse elevado en el aire

Rarity se le quedó viendo un par de segundo, solo para después voltear la mirada de sus ojos a un punto desconocido a la derecha de la princesa de cristal. Cadence, sin borrar su sonrisa se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que Rarity veía: un poster pegado a una pared del ayuntamiento, con una foto de Cupido parecida al poster de la escuela.

"Ohh, jajajaja" –se dio la vuelta riendo; vio a Rarity, señalando el poster sin verlo- "1 de mis ancestros"

"¿Ancestros?"

"Si Rarity, nada es eterno, ni siquiera mis tías, el legado de Cupido se ha pasado de un hijo al otro, si un hijo hereda el poder del amor, está destinado a ser el nuevo Cupido el día de la muerte de su padre, en mi caso, fui la única hija de mis padres pero heredé el poder del amor, pero murieron cuando yo era apenas una potranca, soy la 1ra en ser nombrada Cupido a tan corta edad, a los grandes ni siquiera les importó lo dolida que estaba por mi pérdida" –dijo con un tono de melancolía y tristeza, ya que quedó huérfana por causa de una guerra y quedó al cuidado de su tía Celestia

"… Cuanto lo siento cariño, mi más sentido pésame" –se sintió mal por ella, así que le expresó sus condolencias

"… Gracias amiga" –dijo ella volviendo a sonreír- "pero no nos desviemos del tema nena, si estoy aquí es para ayudarte, con Trenderhoof"

Rarity se hizo la que la virgen le canta, fingiendo que no sabía a lo que Cadence se refiere. Ella siguió hablando.

"Oh vamos cariño, no prestaste atención a tu alrededor por no quitarle los ojos de encima, es amor" –se corrige- "bueno, no es realmente amor, si no va en ambos sentidos, ¿Verdad? ¿Es mala suerte?"

Rarity sabía que no podría ganar esta clase de conversaciones, así que decidió hablar- "… Yo no le gusto" –dijo ella

"Pero yo puedo hacer que eso cambie" –dijo Cadence señalándose a sí misma, con un tono de Ego y confianza- "después de todo es lo que hago jijijiji"

"… Amm, gracias, eres muy amable y muy imaginaria, pero creo que solo prefiero despertar y… ser humillada por los que vieron mi accidente…"

"Está bien, está bien, pero recuerda mi oferta Rarity, si cambias de opinión solo llámame" –Cadence cierra los ojos y su cuerno empieza a soltar un resplandor blanco que se va haciendo más grande, y más grande hasta abarcar toda la pantalla

Se veían solo los ojos de Rarity, cerrados, pero haciendo tics, y una voz llamándola para despertar.

"Rarity, Rarity despierta" –la voz era de Applejack- "caramelo despierta"

Rarity despertó de golpe, y como cuando despertó en el sueño, hizo una abdominal, sosteniéndose del flanco y los cascos delanteros.

Applejack se sorprendió ante la reacción repentina de su amiga, pero después suspira aliviada- "por todos los huertos de mi granja, gracias a Celestia que estás bien" –dijo ella

Rarity miró a todos lados, estaba rodeada de varios conocidos, había vuelto en si- "¿Qué pasó?" –dijo poniéndose de pie, o en 4 patas lo que suene correcto

"Estabas hablando dormida" –dijo Trenderhoof al lado de Applejack

Rarity se dio cuenta de que después de lo que dijo el unicornio varios de los ponis empezaron a reír, no a carcajadas, sino risas leves; pero a pesar de eso ella no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada.

"¡Oigan ya basta, ya tuvo suficiente con el golpe que le dieron no se burlen!" –Applejack reclamó a todos, ellos se calmaron- "¡Retírense no hay nada que ver, pero ya!" -se empezaron a retirar

"Gracias cariño" –dijo Rarity agradecida con ella, pero aun sintiéndose avergonzada

"De nada caramelo" –Trenderhoof besó su mejilla

"Eres fuerte, y determinada, por eso te adoro" –dijo él

"Gracias por el alago Trender"

A Rarity se le rompía el corazón esa escena, y sin decir nada solo los vio irse, sin quitar la vista de los 2, a punto de volver a perderse, pero Spike llegó volando frente a ella, había terminado rápido su limpieza y quiso acompañar a su amiga y vio lo que pasó hace poco con Bulk.

"Hey Rarity vi lo que pasó, ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Te ayudo en algo?" –preguntó amablemente

"¡No!" –respondió de forma grosera al bebé dragón- "no me puedes ayudar en nada, a menos que sepas cómo hacer que Trenderhoof me ame"

"Pero él y Applejack…"

"¡Lo sé!" –exclamó enojada, asustando a Spike- "¡¿Crees que no lo sé? No necesito que me lo recuerde nadie, ni siquiera un niño tonto e inmaduro que nada sabe del amor!"

Spike se sorprendió ante esas palabras de su amiga, Rarity suele salirse de control con las palabras, pero era la 1ra vez que la oía expresarse así.

"Pero Rarity…" –ella lo interrumpe de golpe

"¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me vas a decir que si sabes del amor solo por tus tontas fantasías que tienes conmigo?!"

Spike se sorprendió aún más por lo que dijo, si dijo lo que dijo significa que ella ya sabe de su enamoramiento, y necesitaba aclararlo.

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!"

"¡Desde que te convertiste en un monstruo enorme que atacó Ponyville por codicia, y caímos de la cascada!" –responde, aún lastimada, pero a Spike lo lastimó más, por haberle dicho monstruo- "¡Creí que sería una fase, algo que pasan los menores de edad, pero veo que no son más que tontas fantasías que no vas a superar, YA MADURA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ YA TE CRECIERON LAS ALAS, ASÍ QUE PON TU MENTE DONDE SI DEBE IR NO SEAS UN RETRASADO!"

Cada palabra era como una daga que se clavaban en el corazón del pequeño Spike, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir, y no cabe mencionar que los gritos de Rarity eran oídos, no por todos sino por los que pasaban alrededor de ahí. Pero Spike aún tenía mucho que decir.

"¡Hablas como si no valieras nada Rarity, pero tú vales más de lo que crees, no eres de la realeza; pero, para mí siempre fuiste una princesa, yo siempre estuve ahí para ayudarte en lo que fuera, yo te ayudé en tu búsqueda de joyas para los trajes de Sapphire Shores, y me regalaste un cristal que quise comerme, pero no lo hice, planee conservarlo porque me lo diste tú, yo fui quien decidió ir a tu rescate cuando te raptaron los perros, sacrifiqué el cristal que me diste para encontrarlos, todo sin recibir nada a cambio!" –siguió- "¡Nadie lo ve, pero tú vales más que una mina de diamantes!"

"¡¿Si valgo lo que dices por qué sigo sin pareja? Nadie me ama, nadie me corresponde, si el amor no es algo que se gana, entonces es algo que se consigue, ¿Por qué nunca lo consigo?!"

No pudo creer esas palabras de Rarity, así que decidió soltarlo todo- "¡Si Blueblood no vio eso entonces no te merecía, y Trenderhoof, él ama a AJ; si no ve lo que sientes pues él se lo pierde, pero no lo necesitas para ser feliz, hay otros que si te valorarían, yo por ejemplo, Rarity no es una fase lo que siento, yo te amo!" –lo soltó por fin, luego de años, Rarity se sorprendió por lo último que dijo deja de gritar- "te he amado desde que te vi por 1ra vez, y lo que siento es puro y sincero amor, eso fue lo que me motivó a siempre estar a tu lado y apoyarte, y el que tú estuvieras apoyándome también me hizo darme cuenta que no por algo eres el elemento de la generosidad, sin importarme lo que digan los demás, yo te sigo amando, y no sé qué haría sin ti" –Rarity quedó petrificada por tal confesión, no se movió de ahí… pero no fue por mucho, cuando Spike se le acercó, tomando sus mejillas con tierna suavidad, y robarle un beso de amor, sintiendo la unicornio sus escamosos, pero suaves labios rozando los de ella, los ponis que presenciaron eso se conmovieron por esas palabras, 2 o 3 susurraron un suave "Aww"

Pero ella reaccionó, con su magia apartó a Spike de un tirón, soltándolo, y súbitamente le propina una cachetada, con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo, los demás ponis se sorprendieron por esa acción de la modista, y ella responde- "¡No puede ser mi 1er beso y desperdiciado con un reptil! –mira a Spike- "mira tú maldita lagartija, no sé lo que piensas… ¡Pero así como así no puedes venir y decirme que me amas o no! ¡Tuve varias experiencias malas en el amor, y tú estás en la lista, eres igual o peor que los otros, ya que obvio, no eres más que una bestia que lanza fuego, y devora ponis, así que no te hagas ilusiones! ¡Yo no puedo amar a tal cosa que además es todo un mimado que ni familia tiene, solo a una alicornio que cree que es su madre solo por usar magia para hacerlo nacer, eso te lo aseguro!"

Los pocos que oyeron eso estaban que no lo creían, pocos conocían las palabras groseras que Rarity dijo, pero no se comparaba con lo que el pobre Spike estaba experimentando, ya que a ellos no les dijeron esas palabras. Pensó que ella sentiría lo mismo con esas palabras puras y sinceras que él le dedicó, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, y en su interior se arrepentía de haber estado a su lado, apoyándola y ofreciéndole su mano cuando ella necesitaba ayuda, todo para nada. Sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura, pero era decisión de Rarity, y que jamás cambiaría. Ella esperaba una respuesta, cualquier cosa; no esperó lo que vino después: Spike quien seguía en el suelo, se levantó con la mirada baja, ocultando sus ojos en una sombra, estando a pocos centímetros de Rarity, lágrimas goteaban de sus lagrimales, cayendo directamente al suelo; alzó la mirada, con ojos de furia, soltó un fuerte gruñido y rápido y sin avisar golpeó a Rarity en el rostro, con el puño cerrado, tal vez sea un niño, pero al ser dragón tuvo la fuerza para lanzar a Rarity 1m de distancia, 30cm sobre el suelo y caer con el lomo en el suelo. Giró su cuerpo como tronco; se reincorporó con las plantas de sus cascos y tocó su ojo que es donde recibió el golpe, con un pequeño toque le ardió el ojo, Spike le dejó el ojo morado. Ella se dio vuelta para reclamarle, pero Spike habló 1ro, con lágrimas y una mirada de rencor dijo:

"¡Escucha Rarity, yo te perdono que me insultes, que me digas que no me amas, eso también te lo perdono, la cachetada, eso también puedo perdonártelo!" –gritó eufórico- "¡Pero no te perdono lo demás, no creas que no me sentí mal por sentirme ilusionado por conocer a mi padre, para que ese dragón resultara no serlo, tampoco que me digas que soy una bestia, NO LO SOY, no soy como Garble o sus amigos, Y TAL VEZ TWILIGHT NO SEA MI MADRE BIOLÓGICA, PERO LA AMO COMO SI LO FUERA Y ELLA ME AMA COMO SI FUERA SU HIJO!" –prosiguió con sus palabras- "¡Creí que tendría un futuro contigo, pero veo que no eres la princesa que siempre pensé que eras, estoé que eras, estoy realmente enfermo, enfermo de estar atrapado en este horrible círculo de amistad Rarity!" –después de eso se calmó un poco, y alzó vuelo 1m de distancia, mirando al suelo- "pese a lo que dijiste, te sigo amando, y como es así la cosa, tú ya no eres mi amiga, ser amigos me lastima y por eso dejo de ser tu amigo" -Spike se fue volando de ahí, con el alma destrozada, mientras los ponis miraban a Rarity, nada felices cabe mencionar, la miraban con odio, ya que pudo rechazar el amor de Spike, pero de una manera gentil, que solo saliera un poco lastimado y superarlo a los pocos días, pero ahora es probable que lo que dijo Rarity le dejará una marca permanente

Pero ella no se inmutó- "¡Ya dejen de verme así, ya se le pasará!" -les reclamó y se fue caminando de ahí, los demás solo se hicieron a un lado, no querían armar una escena en el día de los corazones y los cascos, con la que ella hizo es suficiente

Rarity caminaba desconsolada, el poni que ella amaba está con una de sus mejores amigas, cualquier otra gran amiga se sentiría feliz por Applejack, pero ella no, no podía quitarse a Trenderhoof de la cabeza. Pasó cerca de un aparador que dejaba ver su reflejo, ella se detuvo y vio el ojo morado, producto del golpe que Spike le dio hace poco.

"Por Celestia, ay me veo horrenda" -dijo y frunce el ceño- "méndigo dragón, pero luego me las pagará" -además de ver su reflejo, atrás de ella vio los reflejos de Applejack y Trenderhoof

Ella voltea atrás suyo, y ahí los ve riendo juntos, sentados frente a una mesa con malteadas, a Rarity le parte el alma verlos, pero deberá acostumbrarse, es seguro que él se mudará a Ponyville para estar cerca de su amiga granjera.

"¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? ¿Por qué no me ama?"

"Podría…" –una voz tras de ella la asustó

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Cadence otra vez, volteó a ver el aparador, pero Cadence no se veía reflejada, como si fuera una vampiresa, pero ni al caso.

"Ni lo intentes nena solo soy visible para tus ojos" –aclaró Cadence- "y… ¿Consideraste mi generosa oferta?"

"Ya no juegues conmigo por favor, ando muy deshecha para que sigan jugando conmigo"

"Yo puedo jurarte que no juego, quieres que ese unicornio te ame, yo puedo asegurarte que él te amará toda la eternidad, eso incluye el día que muera y se vaya al cielo, seguirá amándote, pero tienes que confiar en mi Rarity"

Rarity se puso a meditar las palabras de la princesa, si existe la posibilidad de que ella si sea Cupido, entonces tendría la fórmula para hacer que Trenderhoof la ame, así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

"… Bueno, suponiendo que todo esto sea real…"

"Todo lo mío es real primor" –Cadence la interrumpe

"Bueno si lo es, estoy interesada, ¿Entonces qué hay que hacer?" –preguntó con curiosidad

"Espera Rarity, debes saber que nada es gratis en la vida, todo tiene un precio, pero tranquila, lo que cobro es algo muy sencillo, si quieres un favor de Cupido, deberás regresarle el favor, y lo que pido de tu parte es algo en lo que estás familiarizada" –dijo Cadence- "en 1 mes será el cumpleaños de Flurry, ay crecen muy rápido, 1 día los llevas en vientre y al otro se casan… ok me salí del tema, quiero que le hagas un vestido para que use en la fiesta que Shining Armor y yo estamos planeando para ella" –extiende el casco a 50cm de Rarity- "¿Es un trato?"

"¿Es todo? Claro, si esto funciona yo le hago un vestido a tu bebé" –le corresponde el casco, cerrando el trato- "ahora dime, ¿Qué hay que hacer?"

Cadence rio de forma risueña ante esa pregunta por parte de una de las amigas de su cuñada, alzó 1 de sus cascos a la altura de su pecho, como si sostuviera algo, usó su magia por unos segundos, y en su casco aparece de la nada una flecha con un diseño peculiar, tiene la forma de una larga jeringa de la altura de una flecha normal, un largo tubo de vidrio, con una punta dorada con una aguja, y en la parte de atrás un borde dorado con alas de ángel, dentro del tubo había un líquido color anaranjado.

"Voilà, aunque estoy a favor de la flecha clásica, construí este nuevo diseño con más elegancia, tengo que ir con los tiempos"

Rarity vio la flecha, luego a Cadence- "¿Juegas conmigo cierto?" –preguntó, aún sin creerlo al 100%

"Mira, es como explicó Cheerilee en su clase de química, todo es química ¿Cierto?" –Rarity responde a la pregunta de Cadence solo asintiendo- "todo lo que hay que hacer es mezclar cantidades de dopamina, oxitocina y feniletilamina, todo en la secuencia apropiada, haces que reaccione, y voilà, la amour" –dijo lo último en francés, al igual que Cheerilee

"No comprendo"

"Deja te explico de una manera que lo entiendas" –ella empezó a hablar- "los nombres de los componentes que mencioné antes corresponden a algunas de las muchas hormonas que forman parte del cóctel químico que se da en nuestro cerebro cuando nos enamoramos. Estas hormonas en compañía de otras, son las verdaderas culpables de que nuestros amigos, vecinos, la pareja que estaba en la heladería camino a casa e incluso nosotros mismos, actuemos como idiotas, unos idiotas felices, pero al fin y al cabo idiotas. Aunque realmente no es nuestra culpa actuar de esa manera, la culpa es de las hormonas, ellas son la culpable de todo ¿Si has notado que les ha pasado a los corceles que cuando van a invitar a salir a la yegua que les gusta comienzan a sudar? O ¿Que yegua no se ha sonrojado cuando el corcel que les atrae se acerca con una sonrisa y les dice algo como "hoy estas realmente hermosa"? El culpable de todo eso tiene nombre y apellido, bueno, no tiene apellido, pero si tiene nombre que es feniletilamina, esta es responsable de taquicardias, enrojecimiento e insomnio y lo más interesante de todo este asunto es que no se encuentra sola, son muchas las que trabajan en conjunto para hacernos quedar mal frente al poni que nos gusta y luego de lograr nuestra conquista nos hace quedar mal frente a todos los que se encuentran fuera de esa nube de hormonas "cariñosas" en la que nos encontramos. Los estudios demuestran que todas las relaciones pasan por cuatro etapas, cada una es más difícil de superar que la anterior" –sigue con la rápida clase- "1. Aquí solo hay atracción física y no se crea un vínculo con el otro; 2. Es la que yo le digo "la vida color rosa" aquí es cuando somos ciegos a más no poder, no importa nada, no importa los consejos de nuestros conocidos, no importa que tan mala sea nuestra pareja con nosotros, siempre terminamos perdonando y todo esto se debe a la dopamina, que aumenta 7000 veces su cantidad, acompañada de otras hormonas como la oxitocina la responsable del aumento en el deseo sexual, la dopamina duerme nuestros sentidos al producir una sensación de euforia que no nos permite ver la realidad como es, pero por suerte la etapa de la vida color rosa solo dura unos tres meses, aunque en algunos casos dura menos y en otros un poco más; 3. En esta etapa participan hormonas como la oxitocina y la vasopresina que gracias a ellas ¡Volvemos a ser racionales! En la 3ra etapa ya es muy importante como se lleven los dos, ya las hormonas no los manipulan tan vilmente como lo hacen al principio; y 4. ¡Al fin llegamos a la última etapa! en la que todo ese mar de hormonas ya se ha calmado, ya todo es normal, aunque aún hay hormonas en nuestro cerebro haciendo varias jugadas, por ejemplo, cada vez que tenemos relaciones con nuestra pareja, liberamos oxitocina que ayuda a fortalecer los vínculos, aquí entre nos, es por eso muchas veces los amigos con derechos terminan amándose jajaja" –concluye con lo siguiente- "para resumir, el amor nos vuelve deseosos, ciegos, necios y cambia nuestro mundo, es una hermosa tortura, a veces somos infelices otras somos inmensamente felices, yo diría que el amor se siente como si estuvieras tratando de hacer un post sobre las reacciones bioquímicas que ocurren en el cerebro cuando nos enamoramos, esa es mi definición de una tortura divertida" –Cadence concluye su clase con una risa coqueta; voltea a ver a Rarity, quien se le quedó viendo raro, y poco convencida de sus palabras- "¿Sigues sin creerme verdad?"

"Ni media palabra"

"Bueno cariño, solo hay una forma de asegurarnos de que digo la verdad" –dijo señalando a Trenderhoof sujetando la flecha, señalándolo con la punta

Rarity entendió lo que la princesa quiso decir- "¿Dices que tengo que dispararle?" –preguntó sintiéndose insegura

"Oh no, no no no" –dijo Cadence- "yo le disparo, niña es mi parte favorita del trabajo" –dijo ella, para después reír por el comentario que dijo- "yo seré quien suministre esto a Trenderhoof, tú lo único que debes hacer es asegurarte de ser la 1ra que él vea después de que le dé con esta niña mala" –dijo refiriéndose a la flecha- "cuando la poción de amor entre en su sangre caerá inconsciente unos segundos, suficientes en mi opinión para que te le acerques lo suficiente para que él solo te vea a ti"

Ella ve la flecha un poco insegura, luego voltea a ver a Trenderhoof, y al final a Cadence- "¿No vas a lastimarlo verdad?" –preguntó, necesitaba saberlo

Cadence borró su sonrisa, y rodó los ojos, bufando por eso y después haciendo como le hacen los caballos que soplan aire con sus labios cerrados y sonando como un caballo de verdad- "nena soy una profesional, llevo haciendo esto desde antes de que tú nacieras, toda mi familia lo ha hecho… desde hace casi 5000 años, ¿Y bien?" –preguntó señalando a Trenderhoof con la punta de la flecha

Rarity vio a distancia a Trenderhoof, quien bebía su malteada junto con AJ.

"… Ok, hagámoslo" –dijo Rarity

"Eso quería oír" –dijo Cadence tomando la flecha con su magia, y alzó el casco, mostrando la parte frontal de su bota dorada, se oyen unos mecanismos y engranajes, una parte del frontal de su bota se desprende unos centímetros, esa parte se divide en 2 y se abren, dejando salir un cordel de las puntas de ambos lados, tomando la forma de un arco en forma de W, pero las esquinas estaban más abiertas; un interruptor sale de la parte lateral de la bota, voltea a ver a Rarity, quien vio ese proceso con expresión de sorpresa- "como te dije me modernizo, además este modelo ahorra que use los 2 cascos, varios de mis ancestros por usar el arco clásico les ha dado codo de arquero (dolorosos cayos en los codos)" -coloca la cola de la flecha en el cordel y tira de él, tensando el cordel hasta dejarlo sujeto a un seguro, ubicado en la rodilla de la bota- "¿Algo que quieras preguntarme antes de empezar?"

"Si, algo fuera de este tema: si enserio eres Cupido, y eres real, ¿Eso significa que los otros seres legendarios que todos creímos reales cuando potrillos de verdad existen? Ya sabes Santa Claus, Jack O'Lantern (Halloween), el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes, etc.."

"Si Rarity, todos existen" -respondió Cadence- "y todos como yo se esconden con la apariencia de seres normales, por ejemplo Tooth vive en Canterlot, pero no te diré de forma directa quién es"

Rarity pensó un momento, el hada de los dientes vive en la ciudad donde viven las princesas, dedujo que si Cadence es Cupido, y es la princesa del amor entonces Tooth debería ser alguien que se dedique a los dientes, ahí ya supo la respuesta.

"¡¿Colgate (o Minuette)?! ¡¿La dentista de Canterlot es el hada de los dientes?!" -exclamó sorprendida

"SSHHH" -Cadence la hizo callar- "más despacio Rarity, solo tú puedes verme pero lo que dices todos lo oyen" -Rarity guardó silencio con ese comentario- "y sí, es ella pero ya no perdamos tiempo que tu chico se está yendo" -señaló con su otro casco a Trenderhoof, que está pagando la cuenta por las malteadas y se disponía a irse con Applejack- "distráelos, asegúrate que se quede quieto y yo disparo la flecha"

"Entendido" -Rarity se fue acercando a paso normal para no llamar la atención, y llegó con su amiga y el chico que le gusta- "hola los 2"

"Rarity, hola caramelo, ¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó AJ

"Pues iba directo a mi casa porque me pidieron un trabajo cuando los vi aquí así que quise saludar y preguntar cómo les va… en su ci-cit-CITA" -dijo lo último con un tono cortado, con una sonrisa falsa pero convincente, y con tics en el ojo bueno

"¿Oye qué te pasó en el ojo? Se ve serio" -preguntó Trenderhoof viendo el ojo de Rarity

"¿Te golpearon? ¿Quién fue? Dime y le daré una lección" -preguntó su preocupada amiga, lo último lo dijo enojada

"Fue Spike" -dijo tocando su ojo, pero se aparta el casco por el ardor, mientras a unos metros Cadence apuntaba con su arco a Trenderhoof

"¿Spike te hizo eso?" -preguntó la vaquera sorprendida, conoce a Spike y él no sería capaz de una agresión física, a menos que fuera algo de verdad serio

"Si pero no cambiemos el tema" -dijo la modista esperando a que Cadence actuara- "no tuve tiempo para felicitarlos por lo su..."

Mientras Rarity hablaba Cadence tiró del interruptor en su bota, eso suelta el seguro y la flecha sale disparada, vuela los metros entre Cadence y Trenderhoof a gran velocidad, y al final impactó en el flanco izquierdo del unicornio, donde está su Cutie Mark.

"AUCH" -gritó después de sentir el piquete de la aguja, la flecha dando honor a su forma de jeringa empezó a presionar de la cola, inyectando la poción dentro de la sangre de Trenderhoof

Ese gritó sorprendió a ambas yeguas quienes seguían hablando del golpe de Spike, dejaron su charla y vieron al corcel quien se tambaleaba como si estuviera recién borracho, Applejack estaba de su lado derecho así que no sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba preocupada por su novio, en cambio Rarity vio la flecha ensartada en su flanco que suministró toda la poción, ella usó su magia para quitarle la flecha, la cual desapareció en un flash. Pero Trenderhoof se seguía tambaleando, su vista se nublaba y al final cayó de lado e inconsciente.

"TRENDERHOOF" -exclamaron ambas yeguas al verlo caer, pero Rarity fue más rápida al ir a auxiliarlo

"Trenderhoof, oh no, no te mueras" –dijo preocupada, girándolo con el lomo en el suelo, vio como él gemía, abriendo poco a poco los ojos- "¿Trenderhoof?"

Él volvió en sí, abriendo los ojos y fijando una mirada perdida donde están las yeguas.

"Trender, ¿Qué te pasó?" –preguntó AJ acercándose, pero Rarity la envolvió en magia y la alejó a rastras- "oye ¡¿Qué haces Rarity?!"

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó Trenderhoof

Rarity tomó su mejilla con su casco, para girar su cabeza, para mirarla.

"Nada pasó" –dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

Trenderhoof fijó su vista en Rarity, él al verla a los ojos, desde su POV (Punto de Vista) parecía que Rarity brillaba como si fuese una poni de cristal, parpadeó una vez, cuando abrió los ojos después del parpadeo, un par de corazones aparecieron en el centro de sus pupilas, el efecto de la flecha estaba resultando.

"Solo te desmayaste" –dijo ella, terminando lo que dijo anteriormente

Él la vio, y le sonrió mostrando levemente los dientes- "je, y tú estabas ahí para atraparme" –dijo feliz

"Si" –le respondió Rarity le sonriéndole también

"… Eres como un ángel guardián"

Esas palabras confundían a Applejack, que no creía lo que veía, conocía ese tono de voz, y no podía creer que su novio se esté enamorando de otra yegua, y más si es su amiga.

"Mi propio ángel" –sigue hablando, y abraza tiernamente a Rarity

Ella sonríe triunfal, y corresponde el abrazo, Applejack era testigo de eso, puso una cara de indignación, enserio su novio se estaba enamorando de Rarity, y en sus narices, no, de verdad no lo creía ahí sintió que había gato encerrado. Trenderhoof se puso de pie, y vio a Rarity a los ojos.

"Oye Rarity, sé que esto es muy apresurado; pero ¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival de los corazones?"

"¿Pero qué Tártaros?" –Applejack llamó la atención de ambos- "¡A mí ya me habías invitado!"

Trenderhoof la vio, y así solo así dijo- "lo siento Applejack, creo que no iba a funcionar después de todo" –lo dijo con tacto y amabilidad, pero hablar amablemente no amortigua el golpe de una ruptura cuando es de esa manera

Applejack miró a ambos con una mirada de rencor, pero quiso investigar, así que forzó una sonrisa muy convinvente y dijo:

"Bueno Trender si es lo que quieres, lo entiendo" –prosigue- "¿Por qué no le vas a comprar unas flores o algo a Rarity? Aquí te esperamos, hablaremos entre las 2 por mientras"

Pero Rarity no era tonta, supo que AJ le iba a reclamar, así que le hizo señas a Trenderhoof diciendo que no se fuera, pero él hizo caso a Applejack.

"Claro, regreso luego cariño" –besa la mejilla de Rarity y se va de ahí galopando

Al momento de que se fue, Applejack borró su sonrisa, frunce el ceño y toma a Rarity del cuello con su casco delantero y le da vuelta bruscamente para que la viera a los ojos.

"¡¿Qué henos le hiciste Rarity?!" –reclamó AJ a Rarity

"¿De qué me hablas AJ?" –preguntó, haciéndose la inocente

"¡Nada de ¿De qué hablas AJ?!" –remedó a Rarity, usando su tono de hablar- "¡Algo le hiciste, no puede caer desmayado de la nada y luego amarte al despertar, él me juró amor eterno, amándome hasta su final…! Muy ridículo y cursi en mi opinión, ¡Pero me halagó, y luego pasa esto!"

"Pues… tal vez por fin abrió los ojos amiga"

"… ¡¿Qué henos quieres decir con eso?!" –preguntó enojada, entendió lo que dijo Rarity, pero quería oírlo de ella para confirmarlo

"Bueno mírate a ti y mírame a mí" –dijo señalando a Applejack, luego a sí misma- "yo tengo un negocio que va prosperando y se extiende por toda Equestria, soy una chica hermosa, elegante y muy sofisticada" –dijo con un muy notorio tono de ego- "en cambio tú..." –se detuvo, no sabe si decírselo

"¿Yo qué? Anda dilo" –Rarity no dijo nada- "dilo" –seguía sin hablar, Applejack ya empezaba a perder los estribos (no literalmente) así que subió el volumen- "DILO"

A Rarity le molestó que Applejack le gritara, así que se lo dijo y sin remordimiento- "¡En cambio tú, no eres más que una pobre granjera, mugrosa, que huele a tierra!" –lo dijo por fin

Applejack suspiró de sorpresa cuando escuchó eso, nunca nadie le había hablado así, se molestó por dicho ataque verbal por parte de la modista.

"¡Tal vez podré ser lo que dices, pero por lo menos yo sí entiendo el significado de trabajar duro para obtener lo que deseas!" –reclamó- "¡En cambio tú te crees la reina del baile, mimada costurera nena de papi!"

Rarity sonrió con malicia- "al menos, yo sí tengo papi" –lo dijo cínicamente

Ese si fue un golpe muy bajo y rastrero para la pobre Applejack, ella se había quedado huérfana siendo una potranca, mientras que Big Mac los tuvo un poco más que ella debido que cuando murieron él era un adolescente, y Apple Bloom, ella apenas era una bebé, por lo que apenas y los conoció, no volvió a ser la misma desde que los perdió, ella y su hermano tuvieron que aprender a valerse por sí mismos, teniendo que criar a su hermanita, los hubieran llevado a lugares de adopción separados, de no haber sido por su abuela, que jamás los abandonó. Applejack intentaba mostrarse fuerte, pero ese comentario de Rarity tocó una fibra muy sensible de su corazón, no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas, y ver llorar a Applejack era parecido a ver un eclipse de sol: no es algo que se puede ver seguido. Ella siempre dijo que cuando llora, llora por dentro, pero ahora estaba ahí, derramando lágrimas de verdad.

"Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo una cita" –dijo Rarity con un tono de victoria, sin importarle que su amiga esté dolida y se va de ahí

**-Lo que sigue es un breve montaje de Rarity pasando el día con su hipnotizado nuevo novio**

watch?v=osVaF4t-zFc

Rarity corre alegre, llegando con Trenderhoof quien está en un puesto de flores, y le regala un ramo que ella acepta gustosa, lo huele y lo arroja lejos para tomar al corcel de su caso y llevárselo corriendo al festival mientras ambos ríen. Trenderhoof la detiene cuando ve frente a ellos un charco de lodo que bien pudieron rodear, pero Trenderhoof buscaba de lado a lado hasta que vio pasar a Sunburst, y con su magia le arranca la capa y la coloca en el charco, Rarity pasa sobre la capa y se van de ahí, dejando a Sunburst levantando su capa embarrada y los ve indignado.

La escena cambia con varios ponis en el festival de los corazones pasando el día, y Trenderhoof y Rarity entrando en una cabina de fotos, donde posan normal, luego hacen muecas tontas y las ven, Trenderhoof ríe y Rarity se apena, pero él besa su mejilla y ella se sonroja. Ahora se encuentran en un puesto de premios, con Trenderhoof haciendo flotar pelotas de tenis con su magia y las arroja a las pilas de botellas, derribándolas todas, y el dueño del puesto lo premia con un oso púrpura con barriga blanca y un corazón en ella (al estilo de los Cariñositos) que le regala a Rarity y ella lo abraza después de tomar el oso. Rarity paga unos helados en un puesto del festival y ambos se van de ahí comiendo su respectivo helado, pero Trenderhoof le embarra un cachito de helado en su mejilla y lame para después de reír, pero Rarity se desquita embarrando más helado en su mejilla y da como 5 lengüetazos, Trenderhoof se sonroja, pero ambos ríen. Ahora ambos estaban en la rueda de la fortuna que se detiene con ellos arriba, él se pone nervioso por la altura, pero ella lo abraza para animarlo, y él la abraza con un casco y apoya su cabeza en la de ella.

En esta parte debería empezar la parte instrumental de la canción, y si no es así regrésenla al inicio y cambiemos de escena a cuando ya casi anochece y se ven a los habitantes bailando con sus parejas y/o citas, entre ellos estaban Sweetie Belle y Button Mash quienes fueron al festival después de su rato en el arcade, también estaban Apple Bloom y Tender Taps bailando, ella iba bien arreglada; cortesía de Diamond Tiara, Lyra y Bon Bon también estaban ahí, Fluttershy y Discord, él guiándola en el baile y ella dejándose llevar, Pinkie y Cheese bailando después de planear juntos el festival, y también estaban Rarity y Trenderhoof ella guiándolo en el baile. Mientras en el escenario estaban Vinyl Scratch (o Dj Pon-3) y Octavia cantando juntas lo que quedaba de la canción.

**Vinyl.**_ Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me_

_And asked if I'd care to dance_

**Octavia.**_ I fell into your open arms_

_And I didn't stand a chance_

_Now hear me tell you_

**Ambas.**_ I just want to be beside you everywhere_

_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_

_'Cause you've started something_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_That ever since we met_

_You've had a hold on me_

_No matter what you do_

_I only want to be with you_

_I said no matter, no matter what you do_

_I only want to be with you_

**-Espero que hayan disfrutado este breve montaje de Rarity pasando el día con su hipnotizado nuevo novio**

La canción para, y todos dejan de bailar para aplaudir a ambas yeguas músicos, quienes se abrazaron, Octavia se acurrucó en donde nosotros tenemos el hombro de Vinyl, y ambas hicieron una reverencia.

"¡Muchas gracias Ponyville, estaremos aquí hasta el final del festival!" –dijo Octavia con el micrófono

Los demás ponis les aplaudieron, mientras Vinyl le daba un piquito a Octavia en sus labios.

**-Llegada la noche**

Ya era de noche, no muy tarde para irse a dormir, Rarity y Trenderhoof se habían ido temprano del festival el cual aún no concluye. Ambos veían la luna, sentados en una banca, ella acurrucada en él y él abrazándola con 1 de sus cascos delanteros.

"Este ha sido oficialmente el mejor día de mi vida" –dijo Rarity

"En cambio yo, cada día que pase a tu lado, será el mejor día de mi vida" –vio las fotos que se tomó con Rarity en la cabina de fotografías, ella las vio también

"Ay qué pena" –dijo sintiéndose apenada, cuando se fue con Trenderhoof a pasar el día juntos no alcanzó a maquillar el ojo que Spike golpeó, por lo que estuvo todo el día con el moretón- "deshazte de ellas por favor"

"¿Por qué?"

"Me veo horrenda" –iba a tomar las fotos, pero Trenderhoof la detuvo

"No digas tonterías Rarity, te ves preciosa no importa la herida o cicatriz que tengas, para mi brillas como diamante" –dijo él con su casco en la mejilla de Rarity

Ella se sonrojó ante tal comentario, de verdad que amaba a ese unicornio. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, que brillaban ante la luz de la luna, se acercaban poco a poco, ambos querían probar por 1ra vez los labios del otro en ese toque mágico de amor entre 2 individuos ya sea algo heterosexual, homosexual o lésbico, el amor existe no importa el género, pero el toque mágico fue interrumpido por una voz que llamaba a Trenderhoof, ambos se separaron y ahí vieron a Applejack acercarse a los 2, aún usaba el sombrero que Trenderhoof le regaló, porque sabe que no la dejó por querer dejarla.

"Hola Trender… Rarity" –los saludó a los 2, a Trenderhoof con un tono amistoso, pero a Rarity aún enojada con ella, con tono indiferente, pero disimulando

Rarity puso esa mirada que ponen 2 personas cuando se desafían entre ellos, pero Trenderhoof le corresponde el saludo de la misma manera que Applejack la saludó.

"Hola AJ"

"Si… hola" –saludó Rarity con tono indiferente- "si no te molesta amiga estamos en medio de algo"

"Pues lamento interrumpir lo que sea que hagan, pero Trenderhoof, prometiste que me ayudarías a terminar la elaboración de los pies de manzana que enviaremos a Canterlot, como nuestro inversionista debes mantenerte al tanto del progreso del negocio Apple"

Trenderhoof la señaló con su pezuña- "es cierto lo prometí, y yo cumplo mis promesas" –dijo a la vaquera rubia, luego voltea a ver a la modista pelimorada- "te veré mañana mi lindo malvavisco (ironía)" *****

"De acuerdo, te esperaré" –dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

Trenderhoof se levantó de la banca y se fue con Applejack a la granja, siendo vistos irse por Rarity, quienes al desaparecer de su visto borró su sonrisa, estaba siendo invadida por la desconfianza y los celos, por lo que esperó unos 30min, luego los siguió a Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack estaba empacando pies de manzana envueltos para que no se estropeen dentro de cajas de madera, y Trenderhoof la ayudaba a cerrar las cajas y empacarlas en carretas, esas cosas con magia, eso aceleraba el proceso. Ya después de varios minutos empaquetando pies el trabajo estaba hecho, y ambos compartían una jarra de limonada fría.

"Te agradezco por la ayuda, por lo general tardamos 1 día completo haciendo esto, pero con tu ayuda es más rápido"

"No hay de qué AJ, yo con gusto ayudo a los demás" –dijo tomando de su vaso sujetado con su magia

Pero viéndolos a distancia, estaba Rarity escondida tras 1 de los manzanos de la granja, viendo seriamente a los 2.

"Tengo que admitir que desde que eres nuestro inversionista la granja va prosperando, ojalá hubiera una forma de agradecerte"

"Oh ya quisieras agradecerle ¿Verdad?" –dijo Rarity enojada, y en voz alta, se dio cuenta de que la oyeron y se escondió antes de que la descubrieran

"¿Oíste algo?" –preguntó AJ

"Tal vez fue imaginación nuestra" –respondió Trenderhoof- "bueno ya está oscureciendo, mejor me regreso a mi casa antes de quedarme sin luz"

"De acuerdo, mi hermano regresa mañana temprano a Ponyville, él me ayudará a llevar los pies"

Como todo caballero tomó el casco delantero de Applejack y se despidió de beso a su mejilla, para después irse de regreso a su hogar. Una despedida de beso es algo común, nada de lo que hay que sentir celos, pero ese no era el caso de Rarity, quien reunía mucha fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a ambos y usar su magia para estrangularlos. Después de algunos berrinches en silencio, se le ocurrió una idea, sonrió con malicia y se transportó frente a su casa con su magia.

"… Cadence" –empezó a llamarla, esperando que la escuche- "¿Cadence…? Cadence, Cadence, ¡Cadence, Cadence!"

"CARAY RARITY" –se asustó al oír la voz de Cadence tras de ella- "gritas mi nombre más veces de lo que hizo Shining Armor anoche, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo que la poción…" –escuchó bien lo que dijo Cadence- "¿Espera qué?"

Cadence se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó mucho- "ay…" –se sobó la nuca con la mirada desviada- "me quemé yo sola… bueno hasta la diosa del amor necesita que le den amor ¿No?" –vuelve en sí- "¿Qué necesitas? Me encontraste ocupada ¿Sabes? No eres mi única clienta en este momento acababa de terminar un favor que hice a una pegaso llamada Vapor Trail que me pidió una flecha para su mejor amigo, Sky Stinger"

"… Creo que el efecto se está disipando, Trenderhoof estaba ayudando a Applejack a cargar pies y se despidió de ella con un beso"

Cadence puso una mirada de pánico y sus cascos delanteros en las mejillas.

"O no, no pies y beso ¡No!" –dijo con una voz de pánico

"… ¿Te burlas?"

Cadence cambió su expresión para reírse.

"Obvio que lo hago, ¿Qué importa con quién ande haciendo labores de granja o que se despida con un beso en la mejilla? Él es tuyo ahora y por toda la eternidad, le suministré la dosis estándar, fue un disparo directo… y te eligió a ti… bueno no precisamente porque bueno… ya sabes, debes tener un poco de fe ¿Sabes?"

"No, no la tengo, ¿No puedes dispararle otra vez? Mira el día aún no acaba él tiene que ser todo mío, vamos antes de media noche"

"En 1ra trabajo todo el mes, y en 2da…" –suspira con pesadez- "escucha, niña…"

"¡Solo hazlo él necesita más!" –le gritó impaciente

Cadence se puso seria y se acercó más a Rarity- "¡Aish ustedes los civiles son todos iguales, nunca están satisfechos con lo que tienen, siempre es más y más amor, más control!" –alzó la voz- "¡¿Tienens idea de cuánta destrucción hemos sido testigos yo y mis ancestros? ¿EH?!"

El grito asustó a Rarity, ya que rara vez alguien hace enojar a Cadence, la cual por lo general es alegre y positiva.

"Todo provocado por celos y codicia"

"Está bien, yo… lo siento, ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo"

Cadence alzó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró profunda y pesadamente, para regresar la mirada a su clienta- "por la antigua ley debo hacer lo que me pides Rarity a cambio de un favor, el 2do favor te lo pediré después" –Rarity le sonríe- "solo te aviso, que fuiste advertida"

"Está bien, y gracias" –dijo muy feliz

"No me lo agradezcas… aún" –dijo Cadence, usando un tono de voz un poco siniestro

La escena cambia con ambas yeguas frente a la casa de Trenderhoof, Cadence activó el arco de su bota y cargó otra flecha.

"No debe de tardar, él vive aquí por lo que debe llegar a su casa a dormir"

"Si si si, deja me concentro"

Trenderhoof caminaba a su casa, lo 1ro que iba a hacer al entrar sería quitarse el suéter, ducharse y al final irse a dormir, para al despertar ir a ver a Rarity. Pero no esperaría lo que va a pasar después: Cadence disparó la flecha, que viajó a toda velocidad a su blanco, impactando en el pecho de Trenderhoof, donde los caballos tienen el corazón.

"AUCH " –sintió el duro impacto, e inmediatamente se desmayó

Rarity fue a socorrerlo, con magia le quitó la flecha, que se desvaneció al instante.

"Trenderhoof, ¿Cielo estás bien? Por favor despierta"

Pero a diferencia de la última vez, Trenderhoof despertó de golpe y gritando, eso asustó un poco a Rarity, él reaccionó y la vio, ahora para su mirada Rarity brillaba más intenso que un poni de cristal promedio, y los corazones en el centro de sus pupilas cambiaron de color de rosa a rojo. Al verla le sonríe.

"Rarity, te extrañé jeje" –se acerca más a ella, y le da un fuerte abrazo, muy fuerte- "y mucho"

"Trenderhoof" –exclamó Rarity sofocándose y golpeando levemente al unicornio, su abrazo apretaba sus pulmones, costándole trabajo respirar- "Trenderhoof no puedo respirar, ¡Trenderhoof!" –desesperada usó su cuerno y lo alejó con su magia

Pero él seguía sonriendo.

"Debo volver a casa, mi hermanita debe estar preguntándose donde estoy, te veo mañana cielo" –dijo Rarity, besando la mejilla de Trenderhoof y yéndose, mientras él la ve irse, aun conservando esa sonrisa de dientes, algo perturbadora

**-Al día siguiente**

Después del largo día de ayer que fue el día de los corazones y los cascos, los ponis seguían sus vidas cotidianas. Las mane 6 planeaban reunirse en la sala del castillo de Twilight, para contar sus experiencias del día de ayer. Aunque había algunas yeguas que no estaban muy felices por lo que pasaron ayer. Además de las mane 6, en el salón se encontraban Starlight y Trixie, sentadas en la silla de Starlight, ella abrazando a su pareja. 1 por 1 las mane 6 iban entrando al salón, la 1ra en entrar fue Pinkie Pie, yendo de brinquitos a la silla que tiene su Cutie Mark.

"Hola Starlight, Trixie, ¿Qué tal el mundo humano?"

"Pues… una nueva experiencia algo… rara para Trixie" –dijo Trixie- "sobre todo por encontrarme literalmente a mí misma, pero fue una cita que disfruté" –dijo y Starlight besó su mejilla

La siguiente fue Fluttershy, quien llegó caminando a pesar de ser una pegaso, y me pregunto ¿Por qué no vuela siempre? Incluso cuando cayeron del barco flotante de Celaeno y sus piratas, pero no alargaré el fic preguntándomelo, se sentó en su silla y saludó a sus amigas.

"Buenos días chicas" –saludó amablemente- "¿Qué tal estuvieron sus días?"

"¡Excelente!" –dijeron las 3 yeguas a la vez

"¿Y a ti cómo te fue?" –preguntó Pinkie

"Oh pues…" –se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- "pues si me divertí en el festival con Discord"

Applejack fue la 3ra en entrar, caminando normalmente a su asiento asignado, usando su sombrero habitual, ya que ayer usó el que Trenderhoof le obsequió.

"AJ, ¿Cómo estás?" –preguntó Starlight

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar"

"¿Qué tal tu día?" –preguntó Pinkie

"Pues, no quisiera hablar de eso, no hasta que lleguen las demás" –dijo AJ, aun recordando lo que vivió ayer

Las siguientes, entrando juntas fueron Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash, quienes conversaban.

"Tus padres son… simpáticos" –dijo Twilight un poco incómoda

"Ah descuida" –dijo Rainbow entendiendo- "lamento que te hicieran sentir incómoda, ya sabes cómo son cualquier cosa que haga los pone orgullosos, por eso se pusieron así de cariñosos con mi 1ra novia"

Ambas se sentaron en su respectivo asiento.

"¿Ya llegaron todas?" –preguntó Rainbow

"Falta Rarity" –dijo Fluttershy señalando el asiento vacío con la Cutie Mark de Rarity

"¿Alguna sabe dónde está?" –preguntó Twilight

"No, y francamente no me interesa saberlo" –dijo Applejack aun resentida con su amiga

"Oye AJ ¿Por qué dices eso?" –preguntó Twilight

Applejack iba a responderle, pero en ese momento entró Rarity al salón, sonriente de la vida, pensando que por fin obtuvo lo que siempre quiso. Ignoró la mirada de Applejack al pasar junto a ella; se sentó en su silla respectiva y vio a las demás, se había maquillado el ojo que Spike había golpeado el día de ayer, dejando su ojo como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Lamento la tardanza"

Twilight miraba a Rarity, luego a Applejack quien la seguía mirando, eso la confundió, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya habría tiempo para hablar- "bueno pero llegaste y es lo que importa" –dijo Twilight, pero puso la vista en todo el salón sintiendo la falta de alguien- "¿Dónde está Spike?"

Antes de que cualquiera de las presentes dijera algo para ver cómo responder a la pregunta de la joven princesa, alguien tocó la puerta del salón.

"Ese debe ser él" –Twilight se levantó de su silla, caminando hacia la puerta- "toca como si no supiera como abrir una puerta que ya ha abierto antes"

Abre la puerta con su magia, pero del otro lado no encontró a Spike. Quien tocó fue Trenderhoof, con la misma sonrisa de anoche, y cargando un ramo de rosas rojas. Las demás yeguas observaron quien fue el que tocó, y se sorprendieron, algunas más que otras, y otras menos que otras.

"Trenderhoof, hola" –Twilight lo saludó- "¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

"Ah princesa, solo vine a traer algo a mi linda Rarity" –dijo enseñando el ramo

"… ¿A Rarity?" –preguntó confundida, ya que cuando él se enamoró de Rarity debido a la flecha de Cupido, ella estaba en Cloudsdale con Rainbow, así que no sabe que los 2 son pareja, y voltea la mirada para ver a AJ

AJ sintió la mirada de Twilight, sabiendo que quería respuestas, pero le daba vergüenza responder viéndola a los ojos, así que desvió la mirada- "él terminó conmigo y ahora sale con Rarity" –responde

"Oh, ya veo…" –Twilight creyó que por eso AJ estaba enojada con Rarity, confundida ya que Applejack no es de las que deja salir sus emociones seguídamente, pero no era por eso por lo que AJ estaba enojada con Rarity, sino por cómo terminó su discusión con ella

Pero Rarity se levantó de su silla y fue con Trenderhoof, pasando a un lado de Twilight.

"¿Y qué me trajiste guapo?"

Le enseñó el ramo- "te traje esto mi Malvavisco" –dijo

"Wow Trendy no tenías que…" –Trenderhoof se las puso en su casco delantero, pero ella se espinó- "¡Auch!"

Él se preocupó- "oh no, lo siento están recién cortadas" –le quitó el ramo y tomó el casco que sujetó las rosas- "aquí déjame" –besó su casco, para hacerla sentir mejor- "el amor es una cosa tierna" –le da otro beso- "es demasiado rudo" –otro- "demasiado grosero" –otro- "demasiado bullicioso" –otro más- "y punza… como una espina"

"Trenderhoof…" –ella le quitó su casco

"Trenderhoof si ya acabaste lo que tenías que hacer…" –dijo Twilight, pero él la interrumpe

"Espere princesa, aun no, todavía no termino" –extendió un casco, y con magia hizo aparecer una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón

"Oh… chocolates" –dijo alegre, pero con un ligero tono de decepción por lo anterior- "no tenías que" –dijo tomando la caja, pero lo ve con su casco en la boca, riendo de forma alegre y traviesa a la vez, cosa que la confunde

"Ábrela" –dijo para después seguir riendo

Rarity dudaba si abrirla, pero decidió hacerlo, pero al abrirla se llevó un susto al ver que dentro había una tarántula viva. Rarity gritó y arrojó la caja al suelo, los demás al ver la tarántula también gritaron, pero no de susto sino de sorpresa, pero Trenderhoof sigue sonriente.

"Anoche quise buscarte la cosa más adorable en la tienda de mascotas… pero estaba cerrada, y encontré a este amigo en el bosque jejeje" –su tono de voz parecía levemente desquiciado, para no exagerar

"¡Trenderhoof necesito que te retires en este momento!" –le ordenó Twilight, él la escuchó, pero no la miró y tomó un casco delantero de Rarity- "¡Mantén la calma!"

"No me importa lo que me hagan" –dijo él a Rarity quien se estaba asustando- "pueden echarme del pueblo, pero te amo Rarity, TE AMO"

Twilight se estaba asustando, al igual que las demás- "¡Rainbow Dash sácalo de aquí!" –le ordenó a su pareja echarlo, y ella sin dudarlo voló hacia el corcel y se lo llevó a rastras del salón

"PUEDEN LLEVARME PERO TE AMO" –sonaba más desquiciado, mientras lo sacaban de ahí- "TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMOOOO" –Rainbow Dash lo sacó del salón y cerró la puerta

Rarity estaba en shock.

"Amm… Rarity" –se oye la voz de Fluttershy fuera de pantalla mientras Rarity siente algo en su cuello

Se da la vuelta y ahí ve a la tarántula que Trender le dio, al verla el iris de sus ojos se achicaron y gritó, la cámara se acercó a su boca y la pantalla se oscurece.

**-Un par de horas después**

La escena cambia, con Rarity recién saliendo del hospital de Ponyville, caminando con la mirada baja; con una expresión como de muerta viviente. Fuera del hospital vio a Trenderhoof, que la esperó apenas supo que estaba ahí. Él se le acercó.

"Feliz de verte mi poni especial" –se acercó para besar sus labios, pero se detuvo cuando vio una parte del cuello de Rarity cubierta con vendas- "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Tu muestra de amor me mordió" –dijo con una expresión y tono indiferente

"Oh lo siento cariño, es que todos reciben animales de peluche, y quise que tuvieras 1 real, debí quitarle los colmillos" –se disculpó

"También debiste cerciorarte que no fuera venenoso" –dijo Rarity, la expresión de muerta viviente antes mencionada fue por el veneno, por suerte le suministraron a tiempo el antídoto, pero dejó una secuela, ella se iba alejando, él empezó a seguirla

"Ok mi error" –ella lo ignoraba, seguía su camino y él la sigue- "hey Rarity por favor, no te pongas así es de ponis equivocarse" –sigue ignorándolo, él se impacienta y la toma del casco- "¿Por qué no me hablas?"

"¡Suéltame!" –se dio la vuelta, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su novio, el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital fue suficiente para cuestionar si fue correcto lo que hizo, ahora más que salió lastimada 2 veces por lo que causó- "Trender… debo confesarte algo" –dijo Rarity, segura de lo que iba a hacer aunque eso significara que él la odie de por vida, Trenderhoof puso atención- "desesperada porque te enamoraras de mí, hice algo terrible"

"… ¿Terrible?" –preguntó confundido- "¿Tú… cómo?"

"Recibiste una sobredosis de químicos cuyos nombres no recuerdo para que te enamoraras de mí"

Trender no dijo nada, con la mirada neutral, pero después se rio, creyendo que era una broma.

"Oh mi Malvavisco, eres tan divertida como hermosa" –dijo y se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con su magia, eso borró su sonrisa

"El día de que te desmayaste, ¿Lo recuerdas?" –preguntó

"¿Recordar el día que vi bien a la poni de mis sueños?" –preguntó volviendo a sonreír

"Algo te golpeó en tu flanco, una flecha en forma de jeringa llena de una poción de amor, disparada con un arco eso te noqueó"

Volvió a borrar su sonrisa- "… ¿Me disparaste con algo en forma de dardo pero más largo?" –preguntó

"… No, Cupido lo hizo, porque se lo pedí" –confesó, sintiéndose mal consigo misma, pero omitiendo el que Cadence es Cupido ya que lo prometió

"Cupido o sea como… Cupido Cupido" –dijo él sin saber si creerle

"Si, es real pero no se ve como en sus fotos porque es descendiente de ese Cupido"

"… Entonces fui disparado con una flecha llena de una poción de amor por un dios ancestral" –dijo, con un tono y expresión serios

"Exacto, y lo siento" –se disculpó sinceramente- "e hice cosas feas para conseguirlo, ahora es probable que pierda a mis amigos"

Él la sigue mirando serio, pero sonríe- "no puedo estar enojado contigo, te amo Rarity" –dijo, y se acerca para besarla, pero ella lo vuelve a apartar con magia

"¡No, no me amas! Tú amas a Applejack"

"Por supuesto que te amo"

"¡No! Esto no es real es una mentira, y ya ha ido demasiado lejos" –él borra lentamente su sonrisa- "hay que parar esto, darle fin"

Él ya no sonreía, estaba triste- "¿Darle fin?" –preguntó para estar seguro, y ella afligida asiente con la cabeza- "estás terminando conmigo"

"… Yo, solo quiero que nadie más salga lastimado" –dijo ella, sintiéndose mal con ella misma- "ya no más, no más ¿Entiendes?"

"Entonces no me amas" –empezaba a sonar frío- "tú me hiciste esto, me hiciste enamorarme de ti a la fuerza y… ¡¿Ni siquiera me amas?!"

"¡No, no es de esa manera, no es como lo dices!"

"¡Entonces se mi poni especial!" –gritó eufórico, tomando bruscamente a Rarity de donde tenemos los hombros

"NO, SUÉLTAME" –ella forcejeó y le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que la suelte

Rarity aprovechó eso para salir huyendo de ahí, Trenderhoof se recuperó rápido del golpe y la vio irse.

"RARITY, RARITY REGRESA AQUÍ" –fue tras ella

Rarity siguió corriendo, y se detuvo unos segundos para buscar con la mirada dónde ocultarse, pero siguió su camino al oírlo gritar su nombre con un tono desquiciado.

Él camina a paso normal, buscándola y gritando su nombre.

"RARITY, NO HUYAS DE MI RARITY"

Ella lo oye y sigue corriendo, temiendo por su vida no se detuvo por nada.

"RAAARITYYYYY" –gritaba con más euforia, sonando como un psicópata y como si llorara al mismo tiempo- "SOY YOOOO, TU NOVIOOOO"

Rarity se sentía como en una película de terror, del género slasher, ella huyendo del psicópata mientras él la sigue con el objetivo de atraparla. Ella tocó algunas puertas del pueblo, esperando que le abrieran, pero todos tardaban y ella no quería desperdiciar ni 1seg creyendo que él la encontraría.

"NO ME HAGAS ESTO RARITY, POR FAVOOOOR" –seguía gritando, con locura y tristeza, mientras ella seguía huyendo sin detenerse- "RARITYYYY, TE AMOOO" -hubiera ido a su casa, pero pensó que ese sería el 1er lugar donde él la buscaría, así que se escondió en un callejón formado por 2 casas separadas por unos pocos metros y tras un contenedor de basura, sin importarle el olor de la basura

"Cadence ayúdame, por favor te necesito" –ruega susurrando a que la oiga

Trenderhoof se encontraba cerca de ahí.

"RARITYYYY"

"Por favor ayúdame" –susurró un poco más fuerte, temiendo por su vida

Trenderhoof avanzaba, como depredador al acecho, en busca de su presa, con el objetivo de atraparla y no dejarla ir por nada del mundo. Rarity cerró fuerte los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa hasta que…

"¿Es terrible no?" –dijo una voz tras de ella que la asustó, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Cadence con su ropa de Cupido, pero con una mirada neutral- "el amor"

Ella se asoma, viendo a Trenderhoof acercarse, luego regresa su vista a la princesa- "debes deshacer esto" –le rogó susurrando

"¿Deshacerlo? Jaja" –hizo una risa, casi macabra- "tú pediste esto nena" –oyen a Trenderhoof gritar el nombre de Rarity

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALVAVISCO?!" –gritó, con una sonrisa desquiciada, casi como la de Twilight en el episodio Lección Cero

"No claro que no" –le contradijo

"1ro quieres amor, luego no es suficiente y quieres más y ahora es demasiado, la verdad quién te entiende" –la reprende- "debes entender Rarity, que con el amor no se juega"

"Tú lo haces" –la reprende susurrando

"Porque yo soy Cupido es mi trabajo; sé las consecuencias que puede traer, pero es decisión del poni de si seguir o no" –dijo enojada- "una sola flecha contiene la dosis suficiente para que el poni que fue disparado viva su vida como la vive normalmente, con la diferencia de que estará enamorado de ti toda la eternidad tanto en vida como en la muerte, pero si la dosis se altera tiene como consecuencia eso" –señaló a Trenderhoof quien sigue buscando a Rarity, gritando su nombre, provocando que los demás ponis se asusten- "consecuencias como esa fueron lo que acabaron con varias civilizaciones en el pasado, ya que sus gobernantes o alguien enamorado de ellos alteraron la dosis" –dijo ella, recordando las historias que oyó, de las consecuencias que causan los celos y la codicia- "y además, sabías que él ya era novio de Applejack pero quisiste su amor sin importarte que él ya era feliz con tu amiga, y lastimaste a tus amigos más cercanos, el pobre de Spike puede que ya no vuelva a creer en el amor, y Applejack la lastimaste como nunca, recordando que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente al echarle en cara que tus padres siguen vivos"

Rarity se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo, y es verdad, lastimó a ambos solo porque su amor no era correspondido. Spike la amó desde que la conoció, ella si lo hubiera rechazado, pero con tacto y amabilidad para que igual Spike se pusiera triste, pero lo superaría y se volvería a enamorar de otra chica, pero lo lastimó más emocional que físicamente, y recordándole lo que no le gusta de ser dragón: que lo vean como monstruo. Y Applejack, el tema de sus padres es un tema tan delicado que ella no quiere llegar a tocar, ero cínicamente se lo echó en cara y además la insultó por sus diferentes tipos de clase.

"Tienes razón, las cosas que hice no son algo digno de mi elemento" –dijo sintiéndose mal consigo misma, pero se enojó después- "¿Pero por qué aceptaste hacerlo si ya sabías que tenía novia?"

"No quieras buscar culpables, yo solo sigo órdenes esperando recibir algo a cambio, además como si fueras la 1ra en pedir esto, hubo otros ponis que me pidieron enamorar a ponis que ya tenían pareja, ¿Recuerdas al hermano de Fluttershy?"

"¿Zephyr Breeze? Como olvidarlo manchó de mi pintura a mi gata e hizo que otros animales mancharan de pintura mis muestras de tela"

"Bueno hace 1 semana me pidió el mismo favor con Rainbow Dash, a cambio de arreglar mi melena para cuando llegara la gala del galope" –contó- "yo ya estaba lista para disparar mi flecha, pero cuando la vio en una cita con Twilight me detuvo, y después de preguntarle el por qué él me dijo que ella ya tiene a su poni especial, y sería muy egoísta separarlas solo por un deseo codicioso, que preferiría no ser su novio y verla feliz que a ser su novio pero sintiéndose mal de haber roto una relación que iba progresando, así que canceló el trato… lo felicité, porque se dio cuenta de que con el amor no se juega, y lo recompensé, disparando mi flecha a otra yegua que también le gustaba y con la cual él es feliz, cuando se trata de un poni soltero no me siento mal de disparar, porque así puede estar con alguien que lo ama o la ama de verdad pero si no lo son, tengo que porque hice un trato, depende del poni si seguir o no"

Ambas oyen un fuerte golpe que les dio curiosidad. El golpe lo había dado Trenderhoof con 1 de sus cascos delanteros a una pared de una casa.

"NO SERÉ IGNORADO" –gritó con la misma cara de psicópata, pero enojado

"… Por favor debes hacer algo va a matarme" –le vuelve a rogar a la princesa

Ella alza la mirada y suspira, negando después con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados resignándose.

"Está bien, está bien ¿Qué quieres ahora?" –preguntó de forma fría

"Nada, nada no quiero nada solo haz que me deje en paz por favor"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si muy segura, solo quítamelo de encima por favor"

Pero un aura mágica hizo desaparecer el contenedor tras de Rarity, ese había sido Trenderhoof quien la encontró.

"¡Aquí estás mi lindo Malvavisco!"

Rarity gritó, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y salió huyendo de ahí, siendo perseguida por Trenderhoof. Buscó con la mirada mientras corre y encontró la entrada del ayuntamiento abierta, así que fue allá para esconderse, esperando que Cadence actuara. Entró al ayuntamiento y subió por las escaleras esperando encontrar cualquier lugar donde esconderse; pero, para su mala suerte las escaleras la llevaron directo al balcón del techo del ayuntamiento.

"NO" –exclamó, asomándose por la barandilla de seguridad, viendo la larga caída que esperaba no tener que recurrir

Trenderhoof llegó al balcón y la encontró ahí.

"Rarity"

Ella se dio la vuelta y se asustó al verlo, retrocediendo paso a paso en reversa.

"¡Deja de huir de mí Rarity te amo!" –con su magia, la tomó del cuello, lo que la ahogaba

"agh… ¡Trender suéltame me lastimas!" –dijo, asfixiándose

"¡¿Cómo tú me lastimaste a mí?!" –exclamó ahorcándola más fuerte- "¡Deja de huir de mí mi amor, puedes huir, pero mi corazón te hallará no importa la distancia, estaremos juntos por siempre, así tenga que disecarte y tenerte como trofeo en mi salón!" –Rarity estaba muy asustada, él estaba loco, y no dudaría en matarla, con tal de estar con ella, pero ninguno vio a Cadence, quien estaba al lado de Trenderhoof, en la puerta donde se entra al ayuntamiento, con una mirada fría, neutral como Maud Pie, y enciende su cuerno para hacer un hechizo- "JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE RARITY!"

Al momento de gritar eso, Cadence le apuntó con su cuerno y disparó un rayo mágico que golpeó al unicornio, el golpe lo hizo volar, y como estaba en un espacio reducido se estrelló contra el barandal del balcón y empezó a caer, del balcón al suelo, una caída de 10m, gritó mientras caía. Cuando empezó a caer había soltado a Rarity, ella puso un caso en su cuello, tosiendo por lo que acababa de experimentar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasó, pero dejó de oír los gritos, y en cambio escuhcó un golpe, de algo impactando contra el suelo. Ella se preocupó, y se asomó, solo para ver con sorpresa y susto a la vez, el cuerpo de Trenderhoof estampado contra el suelo, bocabajo, con un charco de sangre saliendo de heridas serias formadas por la fuerza de la caída. Los ponis que pasaban por ahí, y que lo oyeron gritar se acercaron, para intentar auxiliarlo. Rarity estaba en shock, pero se quitó de donde estaba antes d que alguien mirara arriba, suponiendo que la culparían. Cadence se le acercó.

"¡¿Qué henos fue lo que hiciste?!" –exclamó, ordenando una respuesta

"Lo que me pediste, ¿Querías que te lo quitara de encima…? Está hecho" –dijo de manera fría, para luego desaparecer

"CADENCE ESPERA" –iba a detenerla, pero fue tarde

Ya no sabía qué hacer, solo usó su cuerno para transportarse al suelo y esconderse, para ver asomada cómo los ponis rodeaban el cuerpo ahora sin vida de Trenderhoof. Rarity se les quedó viendo, pero su miedo aumentó al ver que al grupo se acercaban las demás mane 6, quienes al ver lo que pasó quedaron en shock, pero más Applejack, al ver quien fue su novio inerte sobre el suelo. Ahora Rarity se sentía como la peor escoria de Equestria, incluso peor que Tirek y Chrysalis juntos, y eso que 1 puso a Discord contra sus amigos y lo apuñaló por la espalda (metafóricamente) para robar su magia, y la otra secuestró a Cadence para tomar su lugar, casarse con Shining Armor, casi matar a Celestia e invadir Canterlot; empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero escuchó un grito de Twilight:

"ESTÁ VIVO" –fue lo que gritó

Todos se sorprendieron, sobre todo Rarity quien sigue llorando, pero vio cómo el cuerpo se mueve, débil pero se mueve. Los demás ponis se alejaron mientras Twilight creó una camilla con magia, y con Rainbow ambas lo llevaron volando al hospital lo más rápido y cuidadoso posible, para no perder tiempo y para no lastimar más a Trenderhoof en el proceso.

**-Esa tarde en el hospital**

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban esperando fuera del cuarto donde tienen internado a Trenderhoof, esperando cualquier noticia del doctor, para ver si Trenderhoof se pondría bien, o si no lograron salvarlo, francamente esperaban que no fuera lo 2do. Las 5 se encontraban impacientes ya que llevaban horas esperando, y nadie salía, pareciera como si llevaran una eternidad ahí sentadas.

"Por favor que ya salgan y nos digan si está bien o si ya estiró la pata" –dijo Pinkie ya impaciente

"Pinkie, no seas irrespetuosa, el pobre cayó del techo del ayuntamiento" –le reclamó Twilight- "¿Pero cómo pasó?"

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse a ellas, pasos inseguros. Voltearon al origen y vieron a Rarity caminando hacia ellas, con inseguridad, debido a que Trenderhoof sigue vivo, y aún bajo el efecto de las flechas. Al momento de verla, sus amigas fruncieron el ceño, incluso Pinkie Pie; Rarity sintió las miradas de sus amigas, depredándola.

"… Hola" –saludó sin muchos ánimos

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó Applejack, sonando fría

"Vine a ver cómo está Trenderhoof"

"Increíble que des la cara a tus "amigas"" –dijo Twilight, sonando igual que AJ y haciendo comillas en amigas

"¿De qué hablas?" –preguntó Rarity

"Me parecía raro la forma en la que Applejack se comportó contigo esta mañana, así que cuando te fuiste al hospital luego de esa mordida de araña le pregunté lo que pasó" –respondió Twilight parándose de su asiento y encarándola- "Applejack nos dijo lo que le hiciste, lo que le dijiste y el cómo se lo dijiste"

Rarity recordó ese momento, las cosas que dijo por estar enojada, y ahora que había vuelto en sí, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo no estaba bien, y tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Yo…" –pero Twilight la interrumpe

"¡No he terminado!" –prosigue- "cuando fui a buscar a Spike para preguntar por qué faltó a la junta, lo encontré en su cuarto, a oscuras, con ojeras y señales de haber estado llorando, me tomó trabajo hacer que hablara conmigo, pero por fin me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes 2, lo que le dijiste de ser una bestia, la bofetada, los insultos, y te diré una cosa, Spike no será en si un hijo mío, pero lo amo como tal, y si él decide o no decirme mamá está bien"

Rarity no sabía que decir, también se dio cuenta de la agresión tanto física como verbal que le hizo al pequeño Spike, nadie quiere que le griten o lo lastimen siendo un niño, pero ella hizo ambas cosas.

"¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decir algo en tu defensa?" –preguntó Twilight esperando cualquier excusa

Rarity iba a decir algo, cuando la enfermera Red Heart salió de la sala donde estaba Trenderhoof.

"Buenas tardes chicas"

Las yeguas dejaron su discusión para prestar atención a Red Heart.

"Enfermera Red Heart, ¿Cómo está Trenderhoof?" –preguntó Twilight

"Pues el corcel tuvo suerte, como lo trajeron a tiempo pudimos tratar sus heridas" –las yeguas, menos Rarity suspiraron aliviadas- "aunque perdió mucha sangre, y la que tenía estaba infectada por la tierra que entró en sus venas, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión completa de sangre"

"O sea… le sacaron toda su sangre y le metieron más" –Red Heart asiente- "debo suponer que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, porque hacer una cosa y luego la otra pudo haberlo matado"

"Si así fue, pasen a verlo está por despertar"

Las 6 yeguas entraron al cuarto, el mismo donde estuvo internada Rainbow luego de romperse el ala y donde leyó su 1er libro, y ahí vieron a Trenderhoof acostado, cubierto por una cobija blanca del cuello para abajo, con 2 pequeñas mangueras transparentes conectadas a cada casco delanter bolsas de sangre una vaciándose y otra llenándose, y con partes de su cuerpo cubiertas con vendas y con yeso, incluyendo su cabeza. Se veía tan apacible, pero ya era momento para despertar, Trenderhoof empezaba a abrir los ojos lenta y débilmente, exhalando débiles gemidos, señal del dolor que estaba empezando a sentir por las heridas de las que no fue consciente cuando lo anestesiaron. Las mane 6 observaron al corcel despertar, Rarity retrocedió un poco, pero Rainbow y Pinkie la regresaron donde estaba, no dijeron nada, pero con la mirada dijeron que debe estar presente al menos, la colocaron junto con Applejack, quien la ignoró olímpicamente. Pero regresando al tema principal, Trenderhoof despertó por completo, aun débil por el golpe que sufrió, observó a las 6 yeguas quienes estaban presentes, pero observó detenidamente donde estaba Rarity, ella estaba nerviosa, recordando que hace unas horas él estuvo dispuesto a matarla, podría irse, pero sus amigas la regresarían a su puesto, él extendió su casco acercándolo hacia donde está Rarity, ella se puso más nerviosa, lista para usar su magia si se requería. Pero cuando el casco llegó a su destino, se acomodó en el casco de Applejack, que descansaba en la cama, cosa que sorprendió a ambas yeguas.

"Applejack, me alegra que vinieras corazón" –dijo débilmente, pero con una sonrisa

Esa respuesta del unicornio sorprendió a todas, sobre todo a la rubia y a la pelimorada, es como si el golpe lo hubiese hecho volver en sí, pero eso era imposible, ya que la poción seguía alojada… en su sangre, ahí Rarity descubrió la respuesta, le sacaron su sangre y se la reemplazaron, con sangre limpia, sin nada de la poción, la transfusión lo hizo volver a la normalidad. Pero hubo una yegua que sigue confundida.

"¿Pero qué Tártaros?" –dijo AJ, soltando el agarre de Trenderhoof- "¿Corazón? Pero tú me dejaste por…"

Rarity la silenció, colocando su casco en su hocico, Applejack volteó a verla, pero Rarity no la miraba a ella, tenía la mirada baja, puesta en el suelo.

"… Hay algo que debo confesarte" –la mira a los ojos con vergüenza- "acompáñenme todas afuera del cuarto"

**-Unos minutos después**

Rarity decidió ser totalmente sincera, bueno un 90% sincera, confesó lo que hizo para que Trenderhoof se enamorara de ella, obvio no diciendo que Cadence es Cupido, debido a que lo prometió, solo dijo que Cupido se le apareció y le hizo el favor de lanzar una flecha a Trenderhoof, al principio ellas no le creyeron, pero Applejack si lo hizo, como ella es el elemento de la honestidad no solo ella es sincera, sino que sabe cuándo otros lo son; eso bastó para que le creyeran. Rarity prosiguió, contando lo celosa que se sintió cuando AJ se llevó a Trenderhoof para ayudarla en la granja, y el cómo le pidió a Cupido una 2da flecha, a pesar de las advertencias de Cupido que ella ignoró, entonces Cupido disparó la flecha que fue lo que causó su actitud de esa mañana, el cómo estuvo dispuesto a matarla, y tuvo que inventar que él corrió para atacarla, pero tropezó, y eso fue lo que causó que cayera, tuvo que esforzarse para decirlo de una manera que sonara honesta, para no acusar a Cadence.

"Y eso fue todo lo que pasó" –dijo Rarity, concluyendo la historia, vio las caras de sus amigas, que estaban que no se lo creían, ninguna reaccionaba así que siguió hablando- "escuchen lo siento ¿Sí? Me dejé llevar por mis deseos y no vi a quiénes hice da…" –dejó de hablar, cuando Applejack fue la 1ra en reaccionar, se enojó y sin avisar le dio una fuerte bofetada- "AUCH" –se puso el casco en su mejilla- "¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡¿Cómo que por qué?!" –exclamó Applejack- "¡Lo que le hiciste fue algo horrible, ya ni mi hermanita y sus amigas cuando le dieron esa poción a mi hermano y a su maestra!"

"Es cierto Rarity" –reclamó Twilight- "lo que hiciste fue muy egoísta"

"¿Y te haces llamar elemento de la generosidad?" –reclamó Rainbow Dash- "me sorprende que no te hayas decolorado" –dijo recordando la experiencia que tuvieron con Discord

"Chicas por favor" –dijo Applejack, pidiendo amablemente que no se metieran en la discusión, y regresa con Rarity- "puedo perdonarte que me insultes, al llamarme mugrosa y que huelo a tierra, ¡Pero lo que si no te puedo perdonar es lo que le hiciste al pobre de Trenderhoof solo por un simple capricho, ahora él está envuelto en vendas cual momia debido a lo que le hiciste, tal vez tú no lo arrojaste del balcón, pero fue lo que le hiciste la causa de que esté así, tienes suerte de que haya sobrevivido!" –aumentó su tono de voz- "¡Y otra cosa que no te puedo perdonar es el recordarme de esa manera tan cínica la muerte de mis padres! ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a deshonrar su memoria?! CUANDO FUE POR SU MUERTE QUE TÚ SIGUES VIVA"

Rarity sintió un duro golpe con esa exclamación, lo que dijo le hizo recordar su infancia, cuando su vida corrió peligro ese día, que caminó por ese puente de soga, que colgaba sobre ese gran risco, con un río, con algunas rocas saliendo del agua; recordó el puente que se desgastó luego de años, y se le rompió una de las sogas de soporte, y ella quedó colgando directo a una muerte segura, recordó el llanto y los gritos de auxilio, creyendo que le había llegado su hora, pero llegaron Bright Mac y Pear Butter al rescate junto con su hija Applejack, recordó cómo ella sujetaba con fuerza el único soporte que quedaba del puente y que con el peso de Rarity se iba soltando de la tierra, a él trepado sobre la cuerda que colgaba yendo directo a la pequeña, mientras su amiga los veía a unos metros, recodó cómo la soga que quedaba se partió con el peso extra de Bright Mac, el cómo Pear Butter sujetó fuerte la soga con los dientes para evitar que cayeran; también recordó cómo estuvo a punto de caer, pero él la sujetó de último momento y la arrojó al borde del risco, donde fue atrapada por Applejack, quien creyó que todo había acabado… pero recordó como ese trozo del borde del risco, donde estaba parada Pear Butter, y que se quebró, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio; causando que ambos ponis cayeran al risco, vistos por ambas potrancas quienes no pudieron hacer nada, y que lo único que sobrevivió fue el sombrero que él tenía y que salió volando en el momento que él cayó junto con su esposa. Lo último que recordó fue a su amiga, acostada pecho a tierra, con una mirada perdida y traumada, viendo el sombrero de su padre en el suelo, mientras ella la abrazaba por el cuello llorando, diciendo "lo siento" cada 2seg. Ella sobrevivió ese día, pero a un costo muy grande, cuando Rarity por fin volvió en sí, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, se le corría el maquillaje que se puso esa mañana para ocultar su ojo, luego de unos segundos, ese leve llanto se convirtió en 1 más fuerte al punto de que exclamaba fuertes sollozos y gemidos, y abrazó a Applejack por el cuello, diciendo "lo siento" cada 2seg, como aquel trágico día. ******

"¡Lo siento, lo siento por favor perdóname, por favor, por favor!"

Applejack seguía enojada, pero el ver a su amiga así no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Pero seguía enojada con ella.

"Un simple lo siento no arreglará nada, ¿Oíste?" –dijo seria, colocando su casco sobre la cabeza de Rarity

"… Si lo sé, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? Haré lo que sea, pero no quiero perder a una de mis mejores amigas, haré lo que sea" –dijo entre sollozos

"¿Lo que sea?" –separó el abrazo- "está bien, ya que no comprendes el significado de trabajar duro para obtener lo que quieres, trabajarás 2 semanas en la granja"

"¿En la granja?" –preguntó sin creerlo

"¡Si, en la granja! Y sin tus clásicas cosas de dama ni con magia, será bajo mis condiciones y deberás obedecerlas" –dijo de forma específica- "y nada de "no porque me mancho", "la madera puede dejar astillas", "las cajas son muy pesadas", etc… etc… etc…"

Rarity iba a reclamar, pero no se encontraba en la posición para hacerlo, así que simplemente preguntó:

"Y terminadas las 2 semanas, ¿Volveremos a ser amigas?"

"… Y volveremos a ser amigas, y lo digo con completa honestidad, yo sí conozco mi elemento" –dijo AJ- "iniciarás mañana, pero por el momento no quiero verte ¿Oíste?"

Rarity solo asiente, y se da la vuelta para irse.

"Rarity" –AJ la detuvo y ella voltea a verla- "… puedes usar botas si quieres, para el lodo"

"Si, gracias" –dijo con una leve sonrisa, que AJ le corresponde, también levemente

"Y hay alguien más a quien le debes una disculpa" –le recordó Twilight- "él ya no está en el castillo, búscalo"

"Tienes razón, debo encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde" –dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí

Después de que Rarity se fue el resto de las mane 6 regresó al cuarto de Trenderhoof, AJ le tomó el casco, cosa que él le corresponde, mientras unicornio y terrestre se sonríen mutuamente.

**-Fuera del hospital**

Rarity estaba corriendo por todo el pueblo, sin importar el que podría cansarse por tanto correr, solo quería encontrar a Spike y tratar de enmendar las cosas.

"SPIKE" –llamó, gritando a todo volumen, explorando cada rincón del pueblo- "SPIKE, SPIKE POR FAVOR" –se detuvo en el dentro del pueblo, donde está el ayuntamiento, cerca del lugar donde Trenderhoof casi muere- "SPIKE NO SÉ SI ME ESCUCHAS, PERO LO SIENTO" –era escuchada por los ponis que pasaban junto a ella, viéndola con una cara de confusión, dudas, algunos creyendo que enloqueció, otros decidieron ignorar eso y seguir su camino- "LO SIENTO, NO DEBÍ GRITARTE DE ESA MANERA, NO DEBÍ INSULTARTE, NI AGREDIRTE, Y SÍ, TUVISTE TODO EL DERECHO DE REGRESARME LA AGRESIÓN" –empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- "LO SIENTO, POR FAVOR, SÉ QUE NO MEREZCO TU PERDÓN, PERO POR FAVOOOOR, TE QUIERO MUCHO COMO PARA PERDER LO QUE TENEMOS, CREÍ QUE COMPRENDÍA EL AMOR PERO NO ES ASÍ, TÚ NO ERES EL TONTO YO LO SOY" –se tiró al suelo, hundiendo la cabeza para llorar desconsoladamente otra vez- "Cadence, tal vez me lo merezco, pero por favor, no quiero estar sola, no quiero, dame una oportunidad es todo lo que pido"

"¿Rarity?"

Ella escuchó una voz conocida tras de ella, se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta para ver a Spike, aleteando sus alas a 1m sobre el suelo, viéndola con preocupación, pero aun con un poco del mal sabor que le dejó ayer.

"SPIKE" –se levantó y se lanzó a abrazarlo, mientras todavía lloraba- "¿CÓMO ME ENCONTRASTE?"

"… Lo escuché todo" –dijo serio- "pero no sé qué decir"

"Yo tampoco sabría qué decir, te traté tan mal, y merezco lo que me hiciste" –dijo mostrando su ojo

"Yo lamento eso"

"No, yo lo lamento" –abrazó más fuerte a Spike- "tú me amaste todos estos años y yo te respondí de esa manera tan grosera, vaya elemento de la generosidad que resulté ser, hice daño a los que me quieren, pero ahora quiero enmendar las cosas, me será difícil enmendar las cosas contigo, pero quiero hacerlo, eres muy especial para mí, y no quiero que termine lo que tenemos"

Spike vio sinceridad en las palabras de Rarity, seguía un poco enojado, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a enmendar sus errores, pues puede darle el derecho de una 2da oportunidad. Además estaba muy seguro que eso no se repetiría.

"Ay Rarity, claro que te perdono" –le dijo con una sonrisa

Rarity separó el abrazo para verlo a los ojos, aún salían lágrimas, pero estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo la perdonara.

"Gracias, gracias Spikey-Wickey" –lo dejó lentamente en el suelo- "gracias por aceptar mis disculpas, prometo no lastimarte otra vez"

"Si más te vale, porque todavía tienes otro ojo" –dijo en broma, y ambos ríen- "jaja… lamento lo de Trenderhoof"

"Ah descuida, se está recuperando; pero, terminé con él, ya está fuera de mi mente, él está con Applejack y bueno si así es feliz entonces no debo intervenir"

"Sí, pero aun así lo amabas"

"Francamente Spike, creo que jamás entendí lo que es el amor verdadero, con tantas malas experiencias incluyendo a Trenderhoof y al patán de Blueblood" –ella miró a Spike- "tengo mucho que aprender del amor, porque no supe expresarlo como es debido"

"Si me di cuenta Rarity, y si, tal vez tienes mucho que aprender, ¿Pero te digo algo? A pesar de eso, de ti aprendí una gran lección sobre el amor"

"¿Enserio Spike? Me alegro por ti, pero creo que de los 2, eres tú el que si conoce mejor el amor de lo que yo voy a saber"

"No, es verdad Rarity tenías razón, por eso me rechazaste esa vez en la cascada, y el día de ayer; lo hice todo mal siempre creí que el amor era algo que debía corresponderse, algo que ganarse pero no" –dijo entusiasmado

La sonrisa de Rarity se borró- "¿Cómo dices?" –preguntó confundida, creyendo que oyó mal lo que dijo

"Lo que oíste, porque gracias a ti, ahora sé que el amor no es algo que debe ganarse, es algo que debe conseguirse, y si alguien no te corresponde debes hacer que te ame" –dijo caminando lentamente hacia su amiga

Rarity no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Spike tuviera ese concepto del amor, y lo peor es que fue por ella- "¡¿Eso aprendiste de mí?!" –preguntó asustada, preocupada y retrocediendo al ver cómo Spike se le acercaba, ya que se sintió asechada

"Tú misma lo dijiste ayer" –dijo él aun acercándose a ella que intentaba alejarse- "y lamento que lo tuyo con Trenderhoof no funcionara, tal vez el destino no los quería juntos, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás a alguien que si te valore, alguien que te ame y que vayas a amar toda la eternidad" –se detuvo

Rarity se detuvo cuando él se detuvo, se sentía preocupada, confundida, Spike quitó la vista de sus ojos, asomando la cabeza a la derecha de Rarity; para ver un punto desconocido y sonríe con complicidad, para después volver a ver a Rarity.

"Y será más rápido de lo que pensé"

Rarity no entendió bien lo que dijo, y pensó que si veía lo que él vio las respuestas llegarían; así que giró el cuerpo 90º, y luego el cuello y la cabeza otros 90º, pudiendo ver detrás de ella. Quien Spike vio fue a Cadence, quien volando 1m sobre el suelo miró a Rarity sonriendo, y le apunta con una flecha mágica, Rarity se asustó, porque supo lo que pasaría después.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Spike de nuevo- "Spike no…" –quiso detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, Cadence disparó la flecha, que después de recorrer la larga trayectoria, la aguja se clavó en el lado derecho del flanco de Rarity, donde tiene su Cutie Mark- "AUCH" –exclamó por el piquete, pero le tomó poca importancia y con su magia se sacó la flecha lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar que la poción entrara en su torrente sanguíneo, pero fue tarde, cuando vio la flecha vio que estaba vacía

A Rarity se le nublaba todo a su alrededor, desde su punto de vista todo se veía borroso y dando vueltas, al final ella da un largo suspiro y cae inconsciente (típico en ella, solo que esta vez no puso el casco en su frente) pecho a tierra, soltando la flecha en el procesa, la cual rueda, deteniéndose en los pies de Spike; levanta la flecha y la ve con una sonrisa triunfal, pero desaparece de sus manos cambiando su expresión a sorpresa, Cadence aparece volando a su lado.

"Yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ¿Cumplirás la tuya?" –preguntó a su sobrino metafórico

"Si lo prometo, seré un chambelán de Flurry Heart cuando cumpla los 15 años" –dijo Spike

"De acuerdo, y espero que tú no cometas sus mismos errores" –dijo, refiriéndose a Rarity

"Descuida, ella ya lo dijo, de los 2 yo si comprendo mejor el amor" –le dijo a Cadence para asegurarle que si sabe cómo manejar las flechas

Cadence sonríe satisfecha y desaparece con su magia, dejando solos al dragón y a la aún inconsciente unicornio, Spike va a auxiliarla, y le da la vuelta quedando ella ahora con el lomo en el suelo, con un brazo la abraza en su vientre, y con el otro toma su nuca y se la sube unos centímetros del suelo para poder ver bien su bello rostro, brillante como una perla.

Rarity empezaba a despertar.

"Mmmm…" –soltó un pequeño gemido

"… ¿Rarity?" –dijo Spike al verla despertar, para que ella le prestara atención

Ella voltea a verlo, pero se veía borroso, parpadeó un par de veces hasta recuperar al 100 la vista, al verlo a los ojos él parecía que brillaba como cristal desde su POV, al verlo parpadeó una vez, y al abrir los ojos un par de corazones aparecieron en el centro de sus pupilas, parpadeó otra vez, cambiando su expresión a una coqueta y sonriendo.

"¿Estás bien Rarity?"

"… Mucho mejor ahora que te tengo aquí… mi amado Spikey-Wikey" –dijo ella, bajo el efecto de la flecha de Cupido

Al ver que el hechizo resultó, Spike puso una sonrisa de victoria, después de varios años, ya era suya.

"Oh si" –dijo sonriendo, la mano que abraza su vientre la coloca en su mejilla y le roba un beso en sus labios, beso que Rarity no duda en corresponder, abrazando a Spike alrededor de su cuello, intensificando más el beso, pasando de un beso tierno, a un beso de amor apasionado, resultado del amor puro y sincero de Spike, junto con el hechizo de amor de Rarity

Les dije al inicio que haría este fic fuera de mi zona de confort, ¿A qué me refería? Yo por lo general escribo un fanfic, de modo que al concluirlo, este acabe en un final feliz, un final donde todo acabe bien para todos, o bueno al menos para los protagonistas, pero aquí fue diferente: Rarity tuvo que aprender por las malas una lección de vida muy importante, y es que con el amor no se juega, y por no comprender esa lección casi pierde a su amiga Applejack, Trenderhoof casi la mata con su amor, y ahora estará bajo un hechizo que la va a acompañar toda la eternidad, tanto en la vida como en la muerte, creyendo que ama a Spike, todo porque, a pesar de que al haber sido criado por Twilight le dio varios conocimientos y acciones éticas y morales, Spike sigue siendo un niño, y lo que es tanto ventaja como desventada de ser niño, es que ellos aprenden lo que se les enseña, ya sea algo bueno o algo malo, y si les enseñas algo bueno o algo malo, ambas cosas las verá como algo que es correcto y lo van a imitar, es como dice el dicho: lo que siembras se cosecha; y por eso varios niños que son maltratados por sus padres, y no aprenden nada bueno de ellos, al crecer se vuelven malos padres, delincuentes o asesinos; y Spike aprendió de su amiga que el amor es algo que se toma a la fuerza en vez de corresponderse, un error que ahora ella deberá cargar consigo… por toda la eternidad.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Honestamente no he visto todos los episodios de MLP así que no comprendo varios apodos del fandom, sé que llaman gallina a Scootaloo por sus pequeñas alas y por no volar, sé que llaman a Spike nueva Rainbow Dash porque en los episodios donde Discord altera la realidad en Ponyville ella deja a sus amigas y Twilight le da su elemento a Spike, pero no sé por qué llaman árbol a Fluttershy, tampoco por qué llaman malvavisco a Rarity, o por qué llaman diccionario a Sweetie Belle. ¿Alguno de mis lectores me lo podría explicar por favor?**

**** La muerte de los padres de Applejack que usé para este fic, fue inspirado en un cómic que vi hace tiempo en DeviantArt, llamado Core of the Apple, de NaterRang.**


End file.
